


Crawling Back To You

by hazelfae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gang AU, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfae/pseuds/hazelfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has been on the run for 3 years, he used to be in a notorious gang called One Direction; you wouldn't want to cross paths with them. They had the entire community of Hillford terrified of their next move. There's Harry Styles, the leader, then Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. Louis was involved in the gang from day 1, saw anything and everything happen, murders, kidnapping… But when he witnessed the murder of a girl on a street whilst she was walking home, his conscience caught up with him. That girl was his sister. He went to the police and told them everything, but soon found out One Direction had skipped town.<br/>A simple text was all it took for him to be in constant fear, for him to barely leave his house. For him to leave his family grieving over the loss of his sister. He had to get away.</p><p>From: Harry</p><p>See you soon Lou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by the song "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys, when I heard it I knew I needed to write something inspired by it, so here it is, hope you enjoy.

He could still remember that night as if it happened yesterday. That sickening crunch as Harry hit his sister in the back of the head as they walked along the streets of Hillford, a sleepy town which had been rudely awoken the day One Direction began to make its residents fear for their safety. Lottie, Louis' younger sister was only 15 when she’d been murdered. Louis doesn't know to this day why she got killed. Was it a case of mistaken identity? Or had he done it just to show he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. When she fell to the ground, blood spilling out of her head it was only then that Louis realised it wasn't just any random person, it was Lottie, he remembers how Harry looked down something flashed in his eyes that Louis couldn't quite grasp, then him and the others ran. Ran and left Louis kneeling in a pool of his own sister's blood. He can't remember what happened in the minutes that followed after her death, he just knows that an ambulance was called, then him walking in a daze to the police station, telling them exactly what happened.

One Direction were well known to the police but Louis thought that even they were a bit too scared to actually make an effort in pursuing the remaining members of the gang, all they mustered up was a few sympathetic looks and a half-hearted "we'll catch them". Louis didn't even see his family in the hospital, getting to the police was his main goal and when that was done he'd go back home, help his family and make sure they'd be alright.

It was as if they were watching his every move from that night because when he stepped outside the police station his phone bleeped telling him he got a text.

 

_From: Harry_

_See you soon Lou._

 

Louis barely processed what he did the next few months, he had moved to a different city, gotten a job, cut himself off from his family, then a year later he got a girlfriend. Eleanor. She was his rock, if it hadn't been for her he didn't know how he might've ended up.

The city he had moved to was called Listone. Not as quiet as Hillford but yet not very busy, a nice average town where its’ occupants were friendly and went about their daily business. Louis wasn’t one for much social interaction such as parties and the like, he never found it interesting. This town seems to agree with him which he finds reassuring and made him enjoy it more in the first few weeks of being there.

It just seems as if every time he closes his eyes everything comes flooding back to him. Seeing his sister, her eyes wide open as she lay on the dirty pavement. She looked so scared… so fright-

 

"Louis?" A voice broke his daze and he looked up to find it was his boss, Tom.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. Louis went into these dazes a lot and he was convinced Tom thought he had some sort of mental condition… Maybe he did…

"Er," he scratched his head, hoping that it might clear his mind.

"Fine, thanks" he faked a smile, hoping it looked somewhat real. Tom seemed to buy it and nodded.

"Good, finish up these accounts and go home, get some rest and be bright and alert for me tomorrow alright? We have that big meeting with the board, I don't want you to go into a trance mid-sentence" he told him firmly, Tom was a handsome man, Louis never saw him without his three piece suit, he even wondered sometimes if he slept in it. With dark hair and a piercing blue gaze he could charm his way into anything, his suave, charming personality helped a great deal too. He has been married to his wife Mandy for over a year, Louis and Eleanor were invited to the wedding and Louis wondered whilst looking at the happy couple, if that would be him and Eleanor someday, would they last long enough so he could propose and so they could start a family. They were going strong so far.

Louis realised he had just been staring at his boss for about 10 seconds without replying and snapped out of his trance again and took the files from Tom's outstretched hand.

"Yes, no problem, thank you" he replied quickly looking down at the accounts because he just wanted the conversation to end, it had gotten quite awkward. Tom seemed to have gotten the hint and walked off towards his office. Louis was Tom's personal assistant, he had been for over 2 years, Tom was the boss of a big property firm and Louis was still surprised that he managed to land a job here. Him and Tom developed a good working relationship now and became good friends as well. Mandy and Eleanor would go off on spa days whilst he and Tom would play golf. Louis had a great flat, job, girlfriend… you could say he had a great life, but no one, not even Eleanor, knew what was going on in that head of his. He couldn’t do that to Eleanor, she was the only good in his life, the only thing that kept him together, if she knew she’d never look at him the same way. He can barely look at himself in the mirror sometimes, he caused this.

_Pull yourself together_ Louis thought to himself burying himself in his work, he did this to just escape sometimes, when his thoughts became too overwhelming.

***

Louis finished his work at around 8PM, got into his car and headed home, Eleanor would be back from working as well. She was a fashion designer so she spent a lot of her time at her office or in a different city working with different companies. She got paid rather well, a bit more than Louis.

“Hey” Eleanor smiled as he walked in, he went up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

“Hi, how was your day?” he asked taking a seat on the couch, Eleanor plopped down on the space next to him and curled up to him.

“Great” she drawled on about how her day went in great detail, every snarky remark, every rumour she heard, Louis spaced her out, he loves her don’t get him wrong it’s just he couldn’t give a shit about what Jane said to Martha or what shoes she was wearing.

“Lou?” Eleanor called bringing him back to reality.

“What’s wrong?” she asked her face washed with concern.

“Nothing babe, I’m fine.. You were saying?” Eleanor looked at him for another second then launched back into her story. He smiled a little to let her know he was listening, he wasn’t but that seemed to make her happy. His thoughts he had tried to supress for so long were coming back in tidal waves because, today was Lottie’s birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Nice and warm in Eleanor's arms helped Louis sleep through the night, they fell asleep on the couch whilst watching a random movie on Netflix. It was only on Lottie's birthday and the anniversary of her death that the thoughts in Louis head just went in overdrive. Besides those two days in a year he was mostly able to get through every day fine, he'd be more focused on work and Eleanor. No, he hadn't told Eleanor that he was in a gang, and the leader killed his sister. He told her that his whole family had been killed in a car accident when he was around at a friend's and he had been thrown around from pillar to post until he was 18 and got his life on track.   
She never asked about his early life, presuming he wouldn't want to talk about it as it was such a troubling time. She’d try to bring some parts of it up, small bits like “Which care home did you go to?” or “How old were you?”, Louis said he was around twelve and he couldn’t remember where he went because it was so long ago. She learned to drop it after a while because Louis wouldn’t reveal anything more. For some reason that was ok for her. Eleanor on the other hand grew up with a lovely middle class family, her parents and her two older siblings Andrew and Tina. They all went to college and got degrees, Andrew becoming a doctor, Tina a teacher and Eleanor a fashion designer. Louis didn’t go to college but did extremely well in his GCSE’s, therefore allowing him to have such a great job.

 

Eleanor left for work at 8am giving Louis a kiss before she went and he left an hour later. He was slightly nervous about the proposal today. Even though he and Tom had it perfected down to the smallest detail, he just didn't want to mess any of it up.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, took a deep breath and walked into the building, the fate of the entire firm rested on Louis.

 

***

 

"And that's why we think property in Germany is more sustainable and there's a less likely chance of a financial downfall" Louis finished his proposal to the board and sat down. He looked over at Tom who gave him a thumbs up. The board members looked quite impressed and it made Louis smile, he made sure before he went into the meeting that everything was correct and precise down to the last detail, he'd been helping Tom with this for weeks scrutinising over every aspect of the proposal. Now it seems their hard work has finally paid off.  Hopefully

"Well Mr. Anderson, Mr. Tomlinson” the older man of the board spoke up.  
“We’re all thoroughly impressed with your presentation” he continued leaving Tom and Louis on tenterhooks, Tom had leant forward and was visibly quite nervous.

"We unanimously accept your proposal, well done" he grinned and stood up to shake both of the men's hands. Louis couldn't be happier and he knew without even looking at Tom that he felt the same. They both thanked the board and stepped outside. Tom gripped Louis' shoulders grinning.

"You were absolutely spectacular in there Louis, if it wasn't for you this whole deal wouldn't even have been possible, thank you" he said, making Louis smile.

"Well I couldn't have done it without the support of a great boss" Louis said, they were both just beaming with happiness. Tom slung an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"Now, let’s talk about this raise you're getting" and the two men walked off.

 

***

 

Tom had given Louis a £2,000 raise, from having a real shitty day yesterday, today just made everything better. When he told Eleanor she wrapped her arms around him mumbling praises into his shoulder, she led him into their bedroom where they had celebratory sex. Eleanor had come home early from work as it was a slow day and had made dinner for them both, which they ate together whilst talking about different things. Eleanor started babbling on about how they can actually go someplace nice for their holiday this year, maybe even bring her family. Get the kitchen done up. Louis smiled, if she was happy he was happy.   
Their flat in central Hillford was plush and homely rather than too modernised, Eleanor did want something like that but Louis said she’d love it in this one, and he thinks she does. He’s learnt not to do shopping because most likely he’ll mess something up on the list or he’ll put flour in the top cupboard rather than the bottom and Eleanor has a bit of OCD so she goes mental. She bakes in her spare time and when Louis is working long nights sometimes he comes home to the smell of freshly baked muffins or cookies. They’re always delicious yet Eleanor always thinks they’re something wrong with them. Louis reassures her that nothings perfect but she always makes them the best he’s ever eaten. It makes her smile but she’s never sure of herself.  
When they were finished eating they watched The Notebook on Netflix and Eleanor fell asleep in Louis’ arms, he carried her to bed then lay back beside her, smiling contently to himself.

He couldn't have felt happier at that moment. It was possibly the happiest he'd been in a very long time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to this story, it's hard to believe that in the first couple of hours of posting the story that it got over 100 hits, comments and kudos'. Thank you all. The story begins to pick up soon and I don't really have a set schedule for posting. I'd say it might be once a week?  
> Anyways I hope you all have a great day and again thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up now.. so enjoy.

Tom had given Louis the next day off so he could lounge around at home whilst Eleanor went to work, she’s told him to just clean the kitchen up a bit and tidy the living room and bedroom up. Every once in a while when Louis would check his phone for texts he’d find that one from Harry, he never deleted it, maybe if he ever went to the police again to jog their memories on the case he’d show them the text as evidence. His family never bothered to contact him, when he left that night he sent his mother a text saying "I have to go". She probably thought he had something to do with Lottie's death and was disgusted of him.

 This time when Louis checked his phone (over the years it had become a habit) after he finished the small bit of housework, it lit up.

**_Blocked_ **

He wasn’t even sure why he answered but he did.

“Hello” he said, silence being his reply.

“Hello?” Nothing.

Probably a wrong number he shrugged and took out his laptop bringing it over to set on the coffee table whilst he sat on the couch. He was just scrolling through the daily news when someone knocked at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, Eleanor wasn’t either…

When he opened the door a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled brightly at him.

“Hello! I just moved in a few doors down, I’m introducing myself to all m’new neighbours, I’m Perrie” she stuck out a hand and Louis shook it. She was chirpy.

“I’m Louis” he replied. She had a distinctive northern accent and a very pleasant voice.

“Well I’m sure we’ll see each other again Louis my flat is just two doors down there” he stuck his head out the door and looked towards where she was pointing. They said goodbye to each other and Perrie walked off towards the next flat, she seemed nice. Eleanor would like her. He reminded himself to tell Eleanor about her when she came home so she could go over and introduce herself.

Until then it was him, his laptop and a cup of tea.

***

“Hey babe” Eleanor called as she came through the door, Louis was just typing out an email when he heard her heels clicking along the wooden floor, then felt a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello” he smiled.

“Oh by the way we’ve got a new neighbour” Eleanor had clicked her way into the kitchen to turn on the kettle for a cup of tea.

“Oh how lovely” he still had his eyes trained on the computer screen but he knew she was smiling happily, Eleanor loved meeting new people. Especially new neighbours.

“Yeah she lives two doors down, go introduce yourself she seems really nice, I think you’ll like her” She nodded.

“I’ll be back soon” she said and walking back out the door. The kettle had finished boiling so Louis decided he needed a refill.

***

“Perrie and I are going shopping tomorrow! She’s such a lovely girl Lou” Eleanor had since come home and was now telling Louis all about Perrie. Woo.

“She needs some new furniture so I thought me and her could go to IKEA and get some, make it feel more like a home, oh! Also she loves baking as well, she’s promised to give me a gingerbread recipe I can’t wait to try out” she smiled showing her impeccably white teeth.

 

From the day Eleanor and Louis moved in to the flat Eleanor had made friends with all of the neighbours, baking cookies, going around theirs for a cuppa, they came around as well sometimes, whereas Louis would just politely wave and mutter a 'hello' if he passed one of them whilst on his way out of the building. He didn't even know their names. Eleanor would come home some evenings saying things like "Oh you know Shirley from 4 apartments down? Yeah she's coming round-" and so on, he never knew who they were but acted as if he did because frankly that information was completely useless to him. With Eleanor, bonding with people was one of her goals. Louis couldn't really care less which Eleanor scolded him for from time to time.

"They're really nice once you get to know them!" She'd say exasperatedly throwing her hands up for effect. Louis would mumble something in reply and she'd roll her eyes, trying to convince him to talk to strangers he couldn't care less about was a hopeless task, but she tried.

“Are you going to be working tomorrow?” She asked distracting Louis from his laptop for a second.

“Tom said if I want I can take tomorrow off, why?”

“Oh, I was just going to ask if you can do some grocery shopping” she seemed apprehensive and had every right to be.

“I think you’ll be fine just get everything that’s on the list and just leave it on the counter until I get back” she said slowly as if she were explaining how to deactivate a bomb.

“Ok, sure” he replied and she threw her arms around him nearly knocking him off the couch.

“Great! I was sure you’d say no, I’m just going to be quite busy tomorrow so thanks sweetie” she smiled.

“I’m gonna take a shower, order out this evening, I’m quite tired and don’t really feel like cooking” she said heading towards the bathroom.

“Alright, anything you want in particular?” he turned his head to her.

 

“Chinese would be great, you pick”

 

Louis took out his phone and dialled the number to their local Chinese place and ordered chicken chow mein and egg fried rice, the chow mein being for himself because Eleanor wouldn’t want to eat big meals before going to bed. He then typed out a quick email to Tom saying he'd take the day off tomorrow. By the time Eleanor had finished showering their food had arrived and they were now eating.

 

"How did you know what I wanted?" Eleanor asked.

"Just knew" Louis shrugged, taking up more noodles on his fork; he never mastered the art of chopsticks.

They had an early night because Eleanor was going with Perrie quite early in the morning, she mentioned because it won't be busy or something, and Louis wants to just get the shopping done with, so they both curled up to each other and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was woken up the next morning by a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes slowly as he was still quite tired and Eleanor was smiling down at him.   
  
“Good morning, I’m just leaving now” she said softly, Louis nodded and she tiptoed out of the room so he could go back to sleep for a bit.   
When Louis rolled over again and checked the time on his phone he saw it was 11:22 am, he didn't know what time Eleanor left at but suspected it was around eight or so.

He got up, had a shower and got dressed, sure enough upon entering the kitchen to make a cup of tea and some toast there was a small piece of paper with different items listed on it, all very specific so he couldn't mess it up if he tried. Then at the end it said "love you x", Louis put the piece of paper in his pocket and finished his breakfast.

Eleanor would be gone shopping with Perrie for a while but just in case they decided to come back early Louis wanted to have the shopping done so Eleanor wouldn't use endless disappointed looks on him.

 

***

 

About an hour later Louis came staggering in the door with multiple plastic bags of groceries, he somehow managed to kick the door closed and place every bag on the counter without dropping a single thing. That he considered a pretty damn good achievement. What could he do now? The couch and his laptop seemed like a good idea so Louis went along with it, booting it up and going through his emails, the usual spam some news updates, company updates. He was just in the middle of deleting the spam mail when his phone started ringing.

 

**_Blocked_ **

 

Again? Someone couldn't have possibly gotten the wrong number twice, however, Louis still answered if and remained calm. Maybe they'll say something this time so he can divert them to the right person.

 

"Hello" Louis greeted, complete silence being his reply yet again.

 

"Look if you have the wrong nu-" whoever it was ended the call so Louis placed his phone on the couch and went back to his laptop. Soon though his thoughts trailed to Eleanor, just thinking of her brought a smile to his face. He knows that if his mother was here she'd be telling him to propose. That he shouldn't let a good girl like Eleanor slip away.

He and Eleanor had a very solid relationship, they had talked about marriage sometimes but it was mostly in a joking manner or briefly brought up in a conversation. Louis was 21, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Eleanor left him for some reason.

 

_If she really knew you_ a voice in the back of his mind remarked but he just shook his head to try and get rid of the thought.

Just thinking of marrying Eleanor made him extremely happy, starting a family, growing old together. Just being together. So what if they were a bit too young, it was going to happen. Well if she said no that wouldn't be great but hopefully she'll say yes and then they can be even closer than they were before if that's possible. Eleanor would be fussing over every possible detail making sure everything was completely perfect, Louis admired her organisation skills, he barely had any, at work he'd use every last bit but when he'd come home they'd recharge.

His clothes were always scattered around the room which Eleanor always scolded him for, he's learnt now that the mess he leaves in the kitchen after breakfast isn't "not noticeable". Eleanor also doesn’t bug him for things anymore, like now if he leaves a fork on the counter she doesn’t go mental she just calmly asks Louis to wash it and put it back in the drawer, or shopping is the main thing. If she ever does ask Louis to do a small but of shopping and he comes back missing one thing from the list she doesn’t get annoyed too much now, she just shrugs and says she’ll get it tomorrow when she’s in town.

Simple understandings like those make them work as a couple. It’s one of the reasons why they’re such a strong pair. Obviously they do have their ups and downs , arguments now and again, but it’s not like they’re an abnormal couple for that reason. It’s just their personalities differ in some ways, when Eleanor comes home from work she’s still as happy and bright as she was when she left the house, Louis is the opposite and Eleanor would try to get him up and doing something rather than just lie on the couch.

Just when he comes home from work he likes to laze around, watch TV and sleep. Eleanor liked to do the same but she'd make herself do things to keep herself busy.

They weren't opposites obviously they had similar traits/likes/dislikes, they both love each other for one another. Just looking at them you could see they were all loved up, holding hands whilst walking down the street, kissing and cuddling. People would sometimes look at them and smile, seeing two people who were truly connected.

Louis would look at Eleanor as if he worshipped her and Eleanor would look at Louis as if she couldn't love him anymore than she does now.

Never a day went by that Louis wasn't truly grateful for how his life turned around for the better, how luck seemed to be on his side. Even though he did still have some emotional scarring, he tried to not let it affect him on a daily basis. He had learnt to stop blaming himself and cheer up, he knows Lottie wouldn’t like him to be upset all the time. So he’s living his life the best he can for her. You have to be thankful for the simple things in life, because they could vanish just as soon as they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again I want to thank you all for the great response this story has got, it really is amazing. In the next few chapters things really start to pick up so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m home!” Eleanor said happily as she came through the door, 10 shopping backs in tow. Perrie followed her with even more and both women were smiling broadly.  
“I invited Perrie around for some dinner” she stated giving Louis a kiss when he walked over to her, he meant to just say hello to Perrie but she pulled him in for a massive hug, her many shopping bags hitting Louis’ back as she did.  
“Lovely t’see you again Louis!” she grinned.  
“You too” he replied and looked at their bags.  
“Had an eventful day did we?” both girls giggled and Eleanor shoved a bag towards Louis.  
“I got you a few things, shirts, jeans, you seem to just circulate between the same 3 items of clothing every day, so I decided that you needed more of a selection” It was true, Louis was a man of simple tastes, he wore jeans and a shirt basically every day, he didn’t really have a set uniform for work. Even though Tom always wore and suit and looked smart he informed Louis when he started that he could wear whatever he wanted to work, except for big meetings, then he would need a suit. Other than that he just wore whatever was comfortable.   
Taking a look in the bag he saw that Eleanor made some good purchases, most of the stuff he’d wear no problem. At the beginning of their relationship she would try to make him wear more fashionable things but found out that Louis couldn’t care less about the latest trends, she did but she accepted it and now whenever she bought things for him they were simple and casual.

Perrie placed her shopping bags just near the door and Eleanor took the bag from Louis and put hers in the bedroom. When she came out she began to collect supplies from the grocery bags on the counter to make dinner.

"Perrie make yourself at home, I’ll have dinner ready in about half an hour... pasta sound good to you?" She looked up from the bag and Perrie nodded.

"Sounds great" Louis already had the TV on so Perrie started watching whatever random programme he had put on. She'd start laughing at some parts and Louis would as well, it wasn't bad, about halfway through though Perrie got a phone call and stepped outside the door to take it. The living room was quite close to the door, he knew it was wrong to listen in to a private conversation but he couldn't help picking up bits.

"Yeah.... She's fine… Nice... I don't know I've only met her... Yeah he's fine too... No he's actually quite quiet" who was she talking to? Obviously she was talking about him and Eleanor.

When she came back inside she apologised but said she had to take the call.

"It was m'boyfriend from back home, he's had to stay for work so we talk on the phone as much as we can, I was just telling him about you guys" oh well at least she didn't lie and say she talked about something else because that would make Louis more suspicious.

"Aw that's lovely, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder" Eleanor said and Perrie smiled.

"Yeah, it was hard leaving him, we were both to move here y'know, but about a month ago he said he had to stay for work, he insisted that I go though because we had paid the deposit on the flat. I just need to find a job now and I'll be able to pay the rent and stuff, he offered to pay the rent but I said ‘no I'll pay it m'self’ and he knew better than to argue with me" she laughed which made Eleanor laugh as well.

 

"What jobs are you looking into?" Louis asked.

"Well I love fashion and music... Maybe a career in fashion, I haven't sang in years so I best stick with what I know" she smiled. Eleanor turned around knife in hand.

Perrie looked over and put her hands up in mock surrender, Eleanor laughed and put the knife down.

“I could talk to my boss about taking you in on an internship?” she asked and Perrie’s face brightened.  
“Really?! That would be amazing!” she ran over and hugged Eleanor nearly tackling her to the ground.

“It’s fine” she smiled with a small laugh hugging her back. Louis stood up and headed towards the fridge for a beer, he isn’t a big drinker sometimes he just likes the one.  
“Anyone want a beer?” he asked drink in hand. Both women shook their heads and went back to chattering on about some fashion designer that Eleanor worked with. He sat back down on the couch and gave the TV his full attention.

***

Dinner had passed, Perrie had gone home and Eleanor was now taking a shower leaving Louis on the couch just... thinking.   
The two had seemed to become best friends within a day because they had so much in common and were very alike personality wise, they had already planned another shopping trip for that weekend. He often wondered how women did that, just becoming great friends with someone so easily but yet the friendship could be broken just as quick/easy. Not to sound completely sad, but Louis only had one friend really and that was Tom, well two if he counted Eleanor. It’s just because he lacked the ability to be bothered to go out and make friends. Tom didn’t have to worry about his social circle, it was air tight, he had enough business associates and friends whereas Louis just had a few business associates that he met maybe once or twice a year.  
He’s not lonely… no, he could just use another guy friend to go to a bar with and... let loose. Actually, He’ll do just that, he’ll head to a bar himself and just have fun. It’s been a while since he’s been able to do that. All it has been for the past 3 years is work. It’s time for him to get his life back on track so it’s not just the same routine every single day, he’s 21 for god’s sake and he’s living like a 40 year old.  
He’s seems to just be doing what others tell him to do to keep them happy, well he deserves to be happy and enjoy his life too.   
“Louis!?” Eleanor shouted from the bathroom.  
“Yes?”  
“Could you put on the kettle please?!”  
“Yes love” he mumbled and plodded off towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Same daily routine for Louis, get up, shower, get dressed, tea, toast and work. Tonight however he was going to go to the local bar. Eleanor said she’d be working really late so he didn’t think he’d need to tell her. It’s a free country.   
He also got that blocked call again. He’s fully convinced now that’s someone’s just playing a really long prank at him. Could be anyone but to be honest Louis couldn’t really give a shit.   
Work was fine, it was a bit busy though Louis liked busy, kept him on his toes and he never got bored, Tom was the same way. Speaking of Tom, he was still grinning like a Cheshire cat because they got that deal. Louis noticed an extra spring in his step and was happy that he was happy. Usually Tom was stern and very business-like, but since this deal happened he’s been a lot more relaxed and content.

Whilst Louis was driving home he got a call, giving a quick glass to the bleeping phone he saw it was once again

**_Blocked_ **

_Fuck sake.  
_ Well he’s obviously not answering it now. This has been going on for days now he should just change his number. The drive home from work was quite short, but still the number had rung again so when Louis walked through the door he answered it.

“Who the fuck is this?” he roared but still his reply was just silence.  
“I don’t see how this could be still funny for you because you’re the one taking time out of your day to just ring and bother me when you could be doing something else” by now he was getting quite angry because these calls were just a daily occurrence, sometimes even more than once a day.  
“Well?!” he’s not really sure why he said well but instead of getting complete silence this time, he got a laugh before the caller hung up. A laugh as if to say “It’s still funny dipshit”. Well maybe next time it might progress from laugh to mumble.

The laugh didn’t sound familiar, so it must be some teenager who somehow found his number and thought it’d be funny to irritate him every day.

***

When Louis got in he showered and got dressed in the new clothes Eleanor had bought him. Then he grabbed a packet of crisps from the kitchen and ate them before he headed to the bar.

He planned on getting a bit drunk, but he had to work tomorrow so he'll have to be… sensible.

 

***

It was approximately 5 hours later when Louis stumbled out of the bar and into the cold air, it felt good. Soothing. He had called a cab and was waiting for it to come so decided to sit on the ground giggling to himself.

No he didn't meet anyone new really, but did have fun, he danced with a few girls but when any tried to come onto him he told them that he was in a relationship. Some had scoffed at that.

 

The cab beeped in front of him forcing his eyes to focus on it.

Now... Getting up.

It was a lot harder than you'd think, he had to grab onto the window ledge and hoist himself up, slipping a few times but he stood up. On his two feet. Until a wave of dizziness overtook him and he stumbled forward being caught by a passer-by.

 

“Thankks y-you” he slurred but when he looked up the person had walked away. Louis looked in the direction of where they walked to shout thank you to them in case they didn't hear him.

Oh there- “THANK YOU” he yelled at the back of the figure who simply put up his hand whilst walking and turned his head to the side. Even though his vision was considerably blurry, wait had he lost his glasses?

Shit he had.

Anyways yes his vision was even blurrier now, but he could see the person who had caught him had.. Curly hair... And was wearing a long black trench coat.

_Oh my god…_

"THANK YOU MR. HOLMES" he yelled at the person who had now become a speck in the distance, the cab driver grumbled at Louis to get in and with great effort he did.

 

***

It was 3AM when Louis stumbled in the door and Eleanor was sitting on the couch waiting.

_Well fuck._

"El-nerrr" he drawled wrapping his arms around her and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You just WON'T believe w-what happened" he continued plonking himself on the space on the couch beside her, she was visibly disgusted.

"Oh I think I can guess" she snarled turning towards him.

"You went out and got drunk for some bizarre reason and wander in at 3am and I had no idea where you were! You weren't answering your phone, I was extremely worried Louis you could've told me" she crossed her arms and Louis laughed.

"You're not m-my mother"

"I'm your girlfriend Louis and I care about you, I respect you enough to let you know if I'm going somewhere and will be home later than usual, clearly you don't feel the same"

"Bottom line is lenorrr, I met Sherlock Holmes and you didn't, goodnight baby cakes" and with that he stumbled into the bedroom and fell asleep on top of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

***BEEP* *BEEP***  
 _Eh?_  
 ***BEEP***  
  
“ _No_ ” Louis groaned hitting at the alarm on his phone and shoving his face into the pillow. He felt completely and utterly shit. He had work this morning. Louis grabbed his phone from the bedside table and squinted at the time, it was 8:02 AM, Eleanor was long gone. Oh did he say something to her last night?

_Fuck_

He knows it’ll hit him later, everything that happened last night. He’ll just be sitting there trying to make sense of accounts then **BOOM** it’ll hit him like a ton of bricks. Ah yes. Work. Louis slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower, vomited his guts out beforehand but got through the shower and headed into the kitchen. He didn’t feel like eating so decided to wait until lunch.  
 _Where’s my glasses?_ He thought to himself, he just realized that everything was completely blurry. Luckily there was a spare pair in a drawer in the bedroom so he put those on and headed off to work.

***

Blocked had rang him twice today. Whilst he was on a lunch break and once he had stepped outside the building to go home. Weird. He didn’t answer though, he just couldn’t be bothered at this point. Oh also stuff that happened last night came back to him during the day in bits, well one actually. He only remembers saying “Well I met Sherlock Holmes and you didn’t” to Eleanor, what’d he say that for?  That’s probably why she hadn’t given him a kiss before she headed off to work.  
Well, he was a dick.

When Louis opened the front door the smell of curry came to him, and when he looked towards the kitchen he saw Eleanor there making the dinner, she glanced at him then looked back down at the pot. Louis took off his jacket and put his laptop bag on the couch.

“Babe. I’ll be honest, I can’t remember much of last night, but I know I probably said some nasty things to you and I’m really sorry” he said coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

“You didn’t Louis, you just left to go to the pub without even telling me. I was really worried” she was still staring down at the pot stirring occasionally.

"I know" he planted a kiss on her neck.

"And I'm extremely sorry, I promise to tell you next time" he added, Eleanor still didn't look at him though.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked and finally she turned around and threw her arms around him.

"Yes I do" she mumbled into his neck. She pulled away and gave a weak smile so Louis just sat on the sofa watching TV until dinner was ready. He has offered to help her in the past but she always sends him away with a wave of her hand. She just liked to do some things herself, maybe it took her mind off things. Louis’ escape was work, sometimes though he’d just go for a walk, even at night because Listone isn’t a bad area or anything. It’s small and quiet. So he’d walk for an hour, maybe two, Eleanor got used to him doing that every so often. He’d peck her on the cheek and just go off. Could be anywhere, around a park, he didn’t have a set destination, he’d just walk until his head was relatively clear.  
Nowadays he’s been fine, his thoughts haven’t become so overwhelming that he feels like his head is about to explode, no... it’s strange. They’ve just faded out, become less and less. Maybe he could finally go back to normal. On the outside to others he’s always been normal, but no one, not even Eleanor knows what’s going on in his head. She never will.  
Now she’s humming away to herself, plating up their dinner and bringing it over to the table. Louis really admired her. Whenever something bothered her she confronted it head on, not like Louis who’d keep it to himself. If someone/something upset her she’d do something about it and get over it. He admired how she always stayed happy, then again nothing went... bad for her in her life. Her upbringing was normal, she never got bullied or anything. She got through her teenage years easily. Louis on the other hand didn’t. Before he got into the gang he was bullied relentlessly, anything he’d wear people at school what laugh at him, his hair, anything they could pick apart about him they did and he’d come home feeling like shit every day. When he was about 16 the four friends he met at the beginning of secondary school decided that they all had enough of being pushed around and laughed at. Except for Harry. No one laughed at Harry, no one barely said a word to him apart from Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn. He was very handsome with his curly hair, dimples and innocent looking face, his glassy eyes were always void of emotion but he still got his fair share of girls, no long term girlfriends, Louis thinks that they were still scared of him. He’d simply fuck them and leave them. No girl even made an effort to ask for more, they knew better. Louis had seen people visibly shudder if Harry looked their way. He could strike fear into their hearts with one look, he was always a bad kid anyways, bunked off classes, if you happened to get on the wrong side of them he’d beat you to a pulp. One guy he beat up so bad that he not only sent him to hospital with broken ribs/nose, he left school. Harry never got caught though, if he beat someone he made sure to tell them that if they told anyone there’d be serious consequences and no one questioned him. So they formed the gang… it was only meant to scare the people who had picked on them, but it escalated quickly, Harry and Zayn began to really mess around with the wrong crowds and would attack other gang members, that lead to the killings so they wouldn’t say anything and so they could cover their tracks. Louis didn’t kill anyone, he beat people up yeah but… no he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Harry handed him a gun and told him to blow a gang member’s brains out but Louis just started shaking, trembling like he was fear personified. He just started thinking that this guy had a family, he had a mom and dad probably and that they loved and cared for him and he just couldn’t do it... he couldn’t.  Harry just let out an angry sigh and grabbed it from him then _BOOM._ Gone. If Louis thought too long and hard about what he had witnessed for so long it would literally drive him mad. He took the walks to not only clear his head but to not get angry and start yelling at Eleanor. She didn’t do anything wrong. It was all him.

Eleanor he met shortly after he moved to Listone, he had gone to a local bar to try to socialize with the people there and spotted her by the bar with a friend. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on, and still is. He went right up to her and introduced himself and they got talking. Now here she is. His girlfriend. They had now moved to the table to eat and he looked up to her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at him and her smiled would always make Louis feel warm and… safe. Being curled up with her was his favourite thing in the world. He never wanted the serene peacefulness he felt with her to end and right there half way through his dinner he knew what to do. Tomorrow he was going to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the hits/kudos'/bookmarks and lovely comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis had it all planned out to a tee. When he comes home from work he’s bringing Eleanor out for dinner, then they’ll have a stroll around their local park, she loves it there, always has said it’s one place she can go where she feels utterly relaxed. Then he’s going to propose, he bought the ring this morning. It is going quite fast yes but, it just feels right to do it now. Shouldn’t it? Yes.. yes it does.. he thinks. No. No. He’s 100% sure this is the right thing to do. He’s barely been focusing on his work at all. Tom has noticed.

“Louis?” he calls.  
“Mhm?”  
“What’s wrong?, you’ve been staring at the same page for half an hour, you’re just smiling everyone so often”  
“Oh erm.. I’m going to propose to Eleanor tonight” he replied wringing his hands in his lap. Tom looked up from what he was doing and when Louis looked up he was met by a look of shock, well that’s reassuring.  
“Wow.. you’ve only been dating her what… 2, 3 years?” he asked, still staring at Louis as if he had just lost his mind.  
“I feel like now is the right time to do it” Louis mutters and stares at his hands in his lap. He doesn’t like people staring at him, he feels somewhat intimidated when they do.  
“Well good luck with it.. now get back to work” Tom walks away from Louis’ workspace and leaves him asking himself if it really is such a good idea to get engaged to Eleanor.  
  
***

Lunch and Louis was still worried that if he proposes to Eleanor she’ll refuse because it’s too soon into their relationship. It just feels right to do it now. Then again Louis doesn’t want to be alone. He doesn’t want her to leave him, no. Today isn’t the day, just some other day when he knows they are good and strong. Just not today.  
When his phone started buzzing on the table in the little café he was eating in he nearly went through the roof with fright. He was really on edge today. With some people they could hide it if they were really stressed, you know they just make sure that even though on the inside they might be tearing themselves apart over something but on the outside they’re perfectly contained. Not Louis though, if he was stressed/annoyed everyone knew about it. It gets annoying when you hear “Are you alright?” about fifty times on a stressy day.  
 ** _Blocked_**

Instead of answering which is what he usually did, he ended the call and packed up his things to return back to work.

***

Blocked had rang him a total of 5 times that day and every time he just hung up, by the time Louis got home he just collapsed onto the bed. He had a throbbing headache, he was kept busy at work all day, Louis thinks Tom did is purposely because when he came back from his lunch break he told Tom that he had decided not to propose to Eleanor tonight. Tom knows that Louis likes to be kept busy to stop over thinking on something that’s bothering him. Tom and Louis’ have a great friendship, they know little things about each other. Things that they’ll remember no matter what. Tom knows all of Louis’ quirks, that he likes to be kept busy and if he’s nervous about big meetings. Louis knows how even though Tom keeps up a very stone cold image for work, that as soon as Mandy would just so much as look at him, those walls would break down and he’d be putty in her hands. It’s sweet really.

Louis raised himself off the bed to walk to the kitchen to get some pain killers. He has just put the glass down on the counter to get some water when he sees the little note on the counter

_Hi babe,_

_Going to be late tonight,_  
dinner is in the oven so  
don’t wait up. Just turn  
it on and it’ll be done in  
15 minutes.

_Love you,_

_Eleanor x_

Right. Louis knows that just be turning on the oven he could burn down the flat so this could be a disaster, he decides to leave it until after he’s had a nap. Hopefully the headache will be gone.

 _BUZZ BUZZ_ his phone is on the counter so when it vibrates it frightened the hell out of him. Louis takes a sip of his water and looks down, blocked again. Maybe if he answers they’ll stop.  
  
He sighs and answers the phone “Hello” he says exasperatedly.

“Look I’m just going to change my number so good luck with your little prank after today” then something he didn’t expect to hear. That laugh again. It was a mocking laugh and it sounded a bit familiar.. Louis just couldn’t think of who it could be. The person had hung up once again and Louis decided that tomorrow morning he was going to change his number because this prank has gotten way out of hand. Who in their right mind would want to ring Louis every single day, then if he doesn’t answer they’ll keep ringing persistently. Are they just ringing to hear his voice? No. They’re just ringing to get the satisfaction of Louis answering, like someone starved of attention. Well no more. Louis had enough of this. He had no idea who they were, how they got his number, they just laugh and go away. Kind of like the bullies he had at school. Whenever Louis would try to stand up for himself they’d just laugh in his face like he sounded as pathetic as he felt. 

He was pulled out of his bubble of self-pity when a knock came to the door, he answered it to a beaming Perrie.  
“Hi Perrie” he smiled gesturing her to come in.  
“Hiya, just wondering if Eleanor was around?”  
“She said she’d be working late, have you tried calling her?”  
“I have but she’s not answering her phone”  
That was weird. Eleanor would always answer her phone, no matter how busy she was she’d make time for others even if they just rang to tell her about their day, she’d listen attentively and just drop what she was doing. So now hearing that she wasn’t picking up the phone made Louis really worried. He didn’t say this to Perrie though, she might think he was silly for worrying over something so small and stupid.  
“Oh ok, well erm, if I hear from her I’ll tell her you were looking for her”  
“Thanks! See ya later” she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the flat. Louis pulled out his phone straight away and called Eleanor. She actually had her phone turned off.

 _Right let’s not jump to conclusions_ he thought to himself. He decided to ring her again after he had a nap but sleep didn’t come easy. It wouldn’t until she was wrapped up in his arms safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis eventually dozed off but since he had a stress filled day he had a nightmare. Sometimes you can remember nightmares can’t you? You know the ones that are just so bad that they stay with you for the rest of your life. Even a dream that may seem so insignificant stays with you, taking up a spot in your brain that could be used for something else. Yet it sticks in there for whatever reason and you’re left wondering if there really was another meaning to it. Louis thinks his nightmare might be one of those.

He was back in Hillford with the gang, it was night, Louis’ wasn’t sure where they were going but they all seemed certain of their destination. Then two figures appeared as they walked along the streets, they were too far away for Louis to get a good look at them and for some reason he looked at Harry, he had spotted them as well and his lips were pulled up into a smirk. Harry started walking faster towards the two figures and only when Louis started walking at the same pace and followed Harry did he realize who they were. It was Lottie and Eleanor. Before Louis even had a chance to say anything Harry had picked up a brick and was bringing it down on their heads over and over and over. Blood spattering everywhere and the entire time Harry had that smirk on his face. Louis was screaming, screaming at him to stop. He was held back by the other boys and was forced to watch as the two most important people in his life were bludgeoned to death by Harry.

Louis’ body had gone limp in the boys’ arms and now empty sobs wracked through his body. He was looking down as he couldn’t bear to watch anymore, but even that wasn’t an escape, the growing blood pool in front of him came closer and closer, as if it was mocking him. Suddenly his chin was tugged up and he was staring into Harry’s dead eyes. He tapped Louis on the cheek, that smirk had never left his face.  
“You can wake up now” he said and Louis awoke to Eleanor shaking him. Her eyes were damp and she breathed a sigh of relief when he focused on her.  
“Thank god you’re awake” she leant down and hugged him, even though it was a bit awkward because he was lying down and she was straddling him. She was so warm and this instantly soothed Louis, only now he realized that his breathing was incredibly shaky and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He was shaking himself. He sat up and Eleanor’s grip around him didn’t falter.  
“It’s ok baby I’m here, I’m here” she mumbled into his neck stroking his hair. They sat there until Louis’ breathing had gone back to normal and he had stopped shaking. They sat wrapped up in each other’s arms with Eleanor stroking Louis’ hair for about an hour until she muttered

“That was a terrible nightmare, I was only home about 15 minutes when you just started screaming, Louis it was the worst thing I’ve ever heard in my life. You kept yelling stop at whatever was tormenting you and I couldn’t get you to wake up” Louis felt his shoulder dampen and realised Eleanor was crying again.  
“I was so scared, I just wanted you to wake up so I could hold you and make sure that you’d never have to go through it again”  
“I got worried when I found out your phone was off, I knew you were staying late at work but you never have your phone off” Louis’ voice was distant, he was just staring at some point on the wall opposite him.  
“My phone died” she laughed softly.  
“I was in such a rush this morning and just grabbed it, I had forgotten to charge it last night”  
“Perrie was looking for you”  
“Babe you’re my priority now, I’m not going anywhere”

So they sat there in silence, Eleanor’s warmth being the only thing that was keeping Louis from shivering, he was safe now.

***

Another hour later Eleanor had gotten Louis to come into the living room and she made him tea whilst she started on the dinner.  
“What was your nightmare about?” she asked as if she had just asked him how the weather was. She wanted to keep the conversation tone neutral to keep him calm. Louis understood that.  
“Erm. Can’t remember” he replied quietly taking a sip of his tea, Eleanor nodded and went back to chopping some vegetables.  
“Oh by the way when I came in your phone was ringing, it was blocked so I answered it to tell them to go away but they erm” she stopped and seemed to take a deep breath.  
“What’s wrong?” Louis put his tea down and came up to stand beside her and rubbed small circles on the bottom of her spine. He knew this calmed her.  
She stopped chopping the vegetables and turned to him.  
“What happened?” he asked, trying to coax it out of her, she looked genuinely anxious and that was something Louis barely ever saw.

“I answered the phone, it was on the counter and I stayed in the kitchen to take the call, so I wouldn’t wake you. Erm, your nightmare hadn’t started yet, it started after a bit after the call... I answered it to tell whoever it was to go away. I know you hate blocked calls, I do too they really annoy me” She was rambling but Louis just let her speak.  
“Anyways I answered it and said who is this and they- they said ‘you must be Eleanor’” Louis hand froze and Eleanor’s voice turned shaky, she started to quiver.

“Louis they knew who I was”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting now.  
> Thank you for the lovely comments, I love reading them and the kudos' and bookmarks. I hope you all have a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis was completely frozen to the spot, Eleanor was getting a bit teary eyed but held it in.  
“W-what do you mean?” Louis’ voiced trembled, he’ll have to be strong for her, not show her that’s he’s absolutely terrified.  
“They said ‘You must be Eleanor’” she now wrapped her arms around Louis’ neck and he wrapped his arms around her to try and soothe her even though he could barely breathe. Whoever this was was pranking Louis for weeks, now it seems they know more about him than he first thought. They’ve moved onto Eleanor now and that’s where he’s drawing the line. He’s getting his number changed first thing tomorrow morning. He never wants to see Eleanor as scared as this again.  
“What did they sound like?” his voice was now close to a whisper, he didn’t want to make her more scared with these questions but he needed to ask them.  
“Erm.. it was a man.. he had a deep voice, I’m sorry babe I hung up after they said that I got a fright” Louis nodded and put his head on her shoulder.  
It was now his time to comfort her as she did to him earlier.  
  
***

After a while Eleanor began to feel better, they had just stood there in the kitchen in silence, Louis barely rocking her. This is what she does with Louis, when she notices that Louis is in one of his very distant moods again all she’ll do is hold him and not ask why he’s feeling that way. Something tells her it’s not something he’d want to share so she’s not going to push him on it, he’ll hopefully tell her in his own time. He told her again that Perrie was looking for her and she went to ring her to get her to come over for dinner.  
Eleanor walked aimlessly throughout the flat until Perrie came through the door and opened her arms for a hug. Louis thought she'd start crying again but no, she stayed silent whilst Perrie rubbed her back. Perrie didn't ask and Eleanor didn't tell. It was something Eleanor really liked about her, Perrie was definitely not someone to want to know every aspect of anything that’s happened, a simple description is enough for her and she’d never dig deeper. She’d give advice the best she could and if Eleanor was ever feeling upset she’d always be there as someone to help her through it.

Eleanor served up the dinner and both Louis and Perrie were giving her endless praise for how good it was, she gave a small smile and a very quiet 'thank you' as a reply. Louis noticed how she was still shaken up but still chose to not say anything. Eleanor would tell her some time.

Perrie was halfway through her dinner when she put her fork down and took a breath.

"Right you know what we're going to do?" She asked Eleanor and Eleanor just stared back at her. Perrie wasn't fazed by this however.

"Me and you, shopping tomorrow"

"I've got work and I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you're upset about something, that's none of my business so I'm not asking, and I want you to be happy so we're going shopping and we'll have fun isn't that right Louis?" She finished and turned her head to Louis who had a forkful of rice in his mouth. He just nodded and that was enough for Perrie.

"Right so that's settled" she returned to her dinner and Eleanor returned to hers, none of them saying a word until they were all finished. Yes Eleanor does seem annoyed at Perrie but she actually isn't. She'll go with her tomorrow because she knows that Perrie is one of the people she has in the work who she can truly trust to make her happy, she comes after Louis of course. Louis makes her happy no matter what he does, it's strange how something so little and insignificant might be a feature someone else loves with all their heart. Eleanor loves Louis' laugh, the one where he's actually full blown, smile from ear to ear laughing. He has a beautiful smile yet he doesn't smile with his teeth showing in pictures, he says they're crooked even though Eleanor has told him countless times that they aren't he still insists they are. Maybe she's like that in some ways as well, she can't see something Louis can. She wonders if he knows she's still frightened from the phone call and it took every bit of will power she had to not completely crumble in Perrie's arms. This is something she just can't tell Perrie though because she'll get so worried. It was just a phone call so why was Eleanor still so shaken up? She tried to tell herself to get over it, that they're not going to ring again but in the back of her mind the fear is still there.  
“You must be Eleanor” it’s still ringing in her head. She wonders if it’ll just stop soon, maybe it will, maybe it won’t, something might trigger it to come back up from all the barriers she’s put around it. All she knows is that Louis will make sure it won’t happen again, and at least she can breathe a sigh of relief at that.

Eleanor and Louis had an early night and as Louis wrapped his arm around Eleanor and rested his head on her shoulder she knew that she'd be protected with Louis, she'll be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting now.  
> Thank you for the lovely comments, I love reading them.


	11. Chapter 11

Today Eleanor was taking a day off work to go shopping with Perrie and Louis was just going to go to work. So both of their days started out normally, Eleanor left before Louis to go wake Perrie up and Louis headed out a few minutes after her to go to work. He had just got to his car when his phone started to ring. Who was it? I’m sure you can guess.

**_Blocked_ **

Louis at this point was absolutely furious at whoever was pranking him, sure he didn’t care that much when they were pranking him and him alone, but when they moved on to Eleanor he knew for certain the whole thing had to be stopped.  
“Hello” Louis was finding it very hard to contain the anger just bubbling up inside. So before he changed his number he was going to really vent his anger at this person.

“I know you’re not gonna reply and frankly I don’t give a fuck just sit there and listen, I couldn’t have given a fuck when you were pranking me with these annoying little calls every day, to hear you laugh because you think it’s absolutely hilarious that you’re running your own little show. Well you brought my girlfriend into it and enough is enough, I’m changing my number and you can fuck off. Have a really shitty life” he hung up, got in his car and drove off, trying to calm himself before he got into work so he wouldn’t be snarky at everyone all day.

***

Just count your lucky stars you weren’t working with Louis today because he practically ate anyone who even said ‘hello’ to him. Now him and Tom were arguing over which account they should take next, now Tom barely ever rose his voice, but with the mood Louis was in today he felt he needed to.

“What are you thinking?! Taking the account that we agreed months ago we wouldn’t do!” Louis’ face was completely red and Tom was surprised that he hadn’t lost his voice because he was sure that Louis was shouting like this for at least half an hour now.  
He sighed and decided to approach the situation rationally, calmly.  
“Louis. I’ve realized that the decision I made wasn’t rational and I didn’t look in depth into the account and I’ve decided to take it on the grounds that it will turn a lot of profit, the property industry is booming in France so I believe this is a good opportunity to take”  
Louis opened his mouth like he was about to say something but closed it again and walked out of Tom’s office with an angry sigh.  
“WHAT?!” he yelled at a passing worker who had just glanced his way, she nearly had dropped her coffee with fright. Tom rolled his eyes at sat back down at his desk. He knows not to question Louis when he’s in these moods because he won’t be able to get any right answer out of him, it also might make him more annoyed so he leaves him to yell and shout. It seems to calm him a bit if he lets his anger out. Louis has come to work like this about five times now, the first time Tom got pissed right back at him but he quickly found out that it wasn’t the right way to manage him being like this. The other workers still got a bit of a fright but then again they just frighten easily anyways, if Tom were to just stand outside the door and yell a demand out to them they’d probably all drop dead. Louis though. Louis was different and Tom loved that about him, that’s why he’s his assistant. If Tom comes to work in a bad mood someday Louis knows how to handle it whereas everyone else will panic and tend to stay out of his way. They just work and that was really important for both their working relationship and their friendship. Tom raised his eyes to look out the clear glass door which overlooked the entire floor and saw Louis tapping away at his laptop with a scowl on his face. Tom let out a small laugh and returned to his work, Louis was just… Louis. There was only one of him in the world.

***  
On his way home Louis swung by the phone shop and got his number changed, it was surprisingly easier than he thought. The last time he got it changed, when he moved to Listone, the worker who did it for him started asking questions on why he was getting it changed and why now etc. Louis panicked a bit and just said that this weird ex-girlfriend he had kept bugging him and that seemed to satisfy the worker.  
When he got home Eleanor still wasn’t back and he wasn’t surprised, her and Perrie probably went somewhere to eat. He wasn’t too bothered so he sat on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table and decided to numb his mind with some TV. Today just wasn’t a good day, he felt quite bad for snapping at everyone and he must have been a right pain in the arse, he’ll apologize to them tomorrow because they didn’t cause his day to be bad. He just came to work pissed off, which is always a bad idea, and took his anger out on anyone he could. It still amazes Louis how Tom hasn’t fired him yet for this, it’s not the first time and he’s sure that lately his work has been slacking a bit. He’s so grateful that he has a boss that just.. understands. Louis got up to make himself some tea and went back to watching whatever program was on. He just barely registers what’s on TV. Louis could be sat watching something for an hour and Eleanor will come up and ask him what it’s about and he wouldn’t know.  Yet he gets a job where he constantly has to stay focused so he doesn’t mess anything up, they probably cancel each other out somehow.

***  
He must have dozed off because he got a bit of a fright when he felt someone press their lips to his cheek. He turned his head to see Eleanor smiling beside him.  
“Hello” she whispered and planted another kiss this time on his lips.  
“How was your day?” he asked as she headed into their bedroom with her bags.  
“Great” she called.  
“Oooo I have some great news” she came scurrying out doing a little squeal.  
“Really what?”  
 “Well when we were shopping Perrie met a friend of hers and she hasn’t seen him in ages, he’s a friend of her boyfriend and you’ll never guess” she was getting saucepans out of the cupboards to prepare dinner.  
“What?”  
“He knows you! He said you two were friends sooo I invited both him and Perrie round for dinner!”  
What? Probably a mistake. Someone started knocking at the door.  
“They’re here, I’ll get it” she practically raced to the door. Why was she so excited? Louis heard Perrie and Eleanor greet each other and a faint gruff of a man’s voice so he stood up to meet them both.  
“Sure you can just leave your coat there on the rack” he heard Eleanor say either to the man or Perrie, probably the man though, Perrie has been here long enough to know where they put coats obviously.  
“Louis” Eleanor said coming into the living room, Perrie followed behind, Louis gave Perrie a small hug. Then he heard footsteps approaching the living room.  
 _Oh no_

_No please_

_It was him_

Standing there with that smirk on his face was the man that caused his world to crash around him. The man who made him run away from his own family. He was standing there in his own living room.

Eleanor was beside him beaming away completely oblivious that Louis had just become incredibly still, his smile gone.

“Hello Louis”  Harry smiled. He smiled.  
In Louis' head he could just hear his taunting voice saying

_“I’m baaack”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally he's back.


	12. Chapter 12

“Louis?” Louis realised that he had been standing stock still just staring at Harry who now had an eyebrow raised. Louis was sure he was visibly trembling.  
“Hm?” he asked now looking at Eleanor.  
“Are you alright? You’ve gone a bit pale…” she now came up to face him and put her hand on his forehead to see if he was burning up.  
“If you’re feeling a bit ill you don’t have to stay for dinner, go rest up” she said, Louis glanced at Harry over her shoulder who was still standing there, now pretending to listen to Perrie whilst she blabbered on about whatever happened the past few weeks.  
“Erm.. no I think I’ll be fine” he replied with the fakest smile he could muster. For some bizarre reason neither Perrie nor Eleanor noticed and looked at each other smiling.  
“Right, I’ll finish up the dinner and you three can sit down and chat” Eleanor said walking away to the kitchen.  
“Eleanor let me help you, I’m a bit of a cook myself” Harry had come up behind her and Louis instantly tensed up.  
“Well ok, if you don’t mind”  
“Not at all” It’s as if he had eyes in the back of his head and he saw Louis tense up because when Eleanor turned around at one point to get something from another cupboard, Harry tucked away a piece of hair that had fallen across Eleanor’s face behind her ear. She smiled and uttered a small thank you.  Eleanor brought over Louis and Perrie some teas, with Harry looking at her ass as she strutted over. They both sat on the sofa and just started talking about random things, Louis barely listened to her.  
“How do you know him?” he asked.  
“Who, Harry?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh, well he’s best friend’s with my boyfriend Zayn” Louis’ heart leapt out of his mouth and he spluttered on his tea causing all of them to look at him.  
“Everything alright Lou?” Eleanor asked.

“Mhm” his reply sounded very strained, as if he had just swallowed sandpaper.  
Perrie was looking at him strangely but continued on with her story.  
“Anyways, he’s best friends with Zayn and he’s just so nice, a bit of a player but really a lovely guy once you get to know him. I’m sure you know that anyways. Harry has told me you two go way back. You moved suddenly though, why?”

Shit. Does she know anything about his family? What has Harry told her? Louis wasn’t really good at lying.

“Erm, well I got a good job opportunity here” he replied hastily, taking another sip of his tea, his eyes darted towards the kitchen where Eleanor was laughing at something Harry had said. Him smiling at her. It took all of Louis’ willpower to not go over there and hit him repeatedly with the nearest pot until it broke or he did.  
“If you want after dinner Eleanor can come round to mine so you and Harry can catch up”  
“NO no,  no not at all it’s fine really, I’ll get his number and go to lunch with him sometime” Louis was now panicking like mad because Perrie and Eleanor will insist that Harry and him should just spend some time catching up after so much time of not seeing each other. They don’t know Louis would rather be bathing in a volcano than to be in the same room as Harry, never mind them two alone. Harry was now strolling over to where they both sat and he flashed a smile.

“What was that Perrie?” he asked, perching on the coffee table. Right in front of Louis, Louis sat back in the sofa as much as he could but still couldn’t get any further away.  
“I was just saying to Louis that Eleanor and I could pop out for a bit whilst you two stay here and catch up, Louis said he’ll arrange it for another day though” she shrugged and Harry looked at Louis.  
“No time like the present Lou” Louis looked away and stared down at his cup.  
“I think it’s a great idea, of course we can talk tonight”  
 _NO WE CAN’T_ Louis was screaming in his head. No nonononono this is not good. Perrie was now smiling away, contented that she came up with the idea and Eleanor had picked up on her happiness when she came to put the dinner on the table.  
“We’re going to mine after dinner so these two can chat, they haven’t seen each other in so long they must have a ton to catch up on” Perrie said to her and Eleanor agreed then told them that dinner was served.

***

Luckily the girls kept the dinner talk lively and there was never an awkward moment, Louis didn’t say a word. He just ate and barely looked up from his plate.  
“So this person actually knew who I was” Eleanor was recalling her story from the prank caller a few nights ago.  
“Oh no I am so sorry” Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. Eleanor looked at him completely puzzled, Louis was just as confused.  
“I was the caller I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got Louis’ number and had called him a few times, the connection was bad so it would hang up after a few seconds. Perrie had told me about you so that’s how I knew your name. Eleanor I’m so sorry” he looked at her sincerely, that was an emotion Louis thought never existed in him. His acting skills have gotten better clearly.  
“You know what, I didn’t want to say it but I recognized your voice. When you spoke to Perrie and I when you met us I thought you sounded similar to the caller. That’s a relief. I was really worried” She simply just laughed it off, she has barely known Harry a few hours and she’s already so comfortable around him.  
 _Yes you called my boyfriend repeatedly the past few weeks and scared the shit out of me but you know what, you seem like a nice guy and I’m going to overlook that_  
Yes. Completely normal.  
Besides that they got through dinner easily and Louis just wanted the ground to swallow him up for what was happening next.

***

“Harry if you want you’re perfectly welcome to stay here” Eleanor said to him as she was going out the door with Perrie.  
 _Sure, don’t ask me what I think of that. No just go ahead. Invite someone you barely know into our house it’ll be just dandy. Oh did he forget to mention he’s a murderer and he’s probably carrying some sort of weapon at this very moment? Damn, must’ve slipped his mind._

“No thanks Eleanor, I have a hotel room in town. It’s very nice of you to suggest that though” he smiled and Eleanor smiled in reply. They all said their goodbyes and then it was just Harry and Louis. Alone.  
Harry turned to Louis and his infamous smirk had returned.  
“Why are you here?” Louis managed to ask. Finally he found his voice.  
“Just a little visit” Harry replied, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. He was settling himself, in his home. Louis would somehow find a way to burn the sofa.  
“Harry why are you here?” Louis repeated slowly, he himself had not shifted from his position, he had just turned to keep his eyes on Harry.  
 _So he wouldn’t hit him over the head with a blunt object as soon as his back was turned._

“Is it so bad that I just wanted to visit an old friend” there was a hint of frustration in his voice, Louis still didn’t move. Harry patted the place beside him on the sofa.  
“Come on. Sit down”  
“No”  
“Come here”  
“I’m not going near you”  
Harry looked back at Louis and he was clearly angry.  
“Get over here or I will drag you over”  
Louis hesitated  
“Louis you know I will”  
He did. He couldn’t care less. Harry always got his way no matter what. Louis walked over and sat down, edging himself away from him.  
“We’re not friends. It’s disgusting that you even call me your friend”  
“That’s not very nice”  
“You’re vile”  
“Probably”  
They sat in silence for a moment then Harry spoke up.  
“Your girlfriend’s not too bad is she”  
“Don’t touch her”  
“I have though, her hand, the side of her face”  
Louis could feel the bile rising up his throat.  
“Whenever you touch her now.. you’ll probably be a bit disgusted won’t you?”  
“No”  
“Your hatred for me runs deep, you might even end up hating her”  
“Eleanor has nothing to do with this”  
“Does she know?”  
“Know what?”  
“About.. your gang life, your family”  
“No of course not”  
“Would be quite bad if she found out then wouldn’t it?”  
“Would be quite bad if you got put away for a very long time for killing my sister wouldn’t it?” Louis looked Harry dead in the eye.  
“It’s been 3 years Louis get over it” he mumbled and looked at the tv.  
Louis shook his head and let out an angry sigh.  
“Get out” his voice coming out as a harsh whisper. Harry laughed. That laugh that had rung in his head from his little phone calls.

“No”  
“GET OUT!” Louis was now standing, his blood boiling. Harry found this amusing.  
“Louis sit down you’re embarrassing yourself”  
“Get out or I will call the police” within a few seconds Harry had stood up from the couch and had pressed Louis to the wall.  
“Stop shouting at me or I will blast your pretty little Eleanor’s face off. Alright?” Louis nodded and Harry let him go.

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter.  
> Thanks again for all your wonderful feedback, kudos' and bookmarks. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Would you guys like me to upload on a regular schedule (Every Monday and Friday e.t.c)? Let me know because I'm sure ye do get a bit annoyed when I leave big spaces between uploads and ye have no idea when I'm going to upload next. (End notes is just some rambling, this is the important bit)

Harry walked back over to the couch and sat down leaving Louis standing there in shock. He just pinned him up against the wall and threatened to kill his girlfriend… because he shouted at him. He needs to get him out of here somehow. He just needs to leave and never come back. Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to do that but he’ll figure it out… hopefully. He let out a long breath and walked over to the kitchen.  
“Do you want anything?” he asked, Harry shook his head.  
“No thanks” he replied, his eyes never leaving the TV. Louis nodded and made tea. He just offered to get a murderer something. Someone he hates with every fibre of his being is sitting down watching TV in his own house. He’ll get a bit more information out of him then go over to Perrie’s to tell the girls that they’re finished talking.

“Harry why are you here? Seriously. Why did you come to find me after so long?” Louis sat on an armchair next to where Harry was sitting. Harry tossed his head back and groaned.  
“Just to say hello”  
“No it’s not”  
“I said to you that I’d see you soon didn’t I?” he bit back, now focusing his cold stare on Louis.  
“I bet you still have that text”  
“I don’t”  
“Oh you do I know you, you probably kept it so some day you could show it to the police and get me arrested right?” How the hell did he know that?  
“I don’t want anything from you; I wanted to forget about you, about everything. I didn’t want to be reminded of… back then” Louis was lying a bit because not only has he kept the text all this time, but he has never forgotten about anything that happened when he was in Hillford, no matter how hard he tried it stuck in his mind like glue.  
“Ok. Show me your phone then” he held out his hand. Is he actually serious? Louis let out a laugh.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Very”  
“I’m not giving you my phone that’s mad” Louis got up to pour his tea down the drain; he suddenly didn’t want it anymore.  
“Fine. I know you still have it though”  
Louis rolled his eyes. This whole situation is mad. He would’ve never suspected that the guy who murdered his sister and ruined his life would return after all these years. Who could’ve suspected that?  
“When did you get glasses?”  
“What?”  
“When did you get glasses” he repeated again slowly. Louis heard him, he just didn’t know why he’d ask such a random question.  
“A while ago”  
“They suit you”  
Wonderful. He’s now a style guru. He was smiling to himself and that bugged Louis.  
“Why are you smiling?” it was a bit stupid to ask it’s just any little thing Harry did seemed to annoy Louis. Him breathing was enough to make his skin crawl

“Oh pardon me for finding something funny”  
“What?”  
“You. You’re actually shaking, you’re terrified”

He was, he was shaking so much that this time it was visible. He had managed to keep his little quaking to just his hands, but now it had moved through his whole body and he couldn’t control it.

“I’m a bit cold” he mumbled. Knowing that Harry wouldn’t believe him for a second.

“Hm. Right”  
Silence.  
“When are you leaving?”

“I don’t know I quite like it here” he said lying back into the couch. He closed his eyes and now Louis could get a good look at him without it being strange. It still is but at least he won’t know.

He was wearing a black trench coat- Hold on.

“Where you- a few nights ago, I- I came out of a bar and I was drunk. I stumbled and was caught by someone but I couldn’t see clearly who it was… it was you wasn’t it?” this made Louis feel like he was going to get physically sick.  
 _He had touched him._

“Yup” he replied popping the p, his eyes were still closed and his lips were still curved up in a slight smile. He still had the curly mop of hair, the dimples which seemed to make girls go weak at the knees. He must be probably… 20? 21 now?  
His eyes were still closed, a contented grin on his face. He was probably pleased that he was making Louis so uncomfortable.  
 _Please just go_ Louis thought. He just wanted him to go and never come back again. So he could just somehow get his life back on track because him turning up just made everything go into a tailspin.  
  
“You could’ve let me fall but you didn’t” Louis muttered quietly.  
“Mmm” was all Harry replied. Was he falling asleep?  
“How did you know where I lived?”  
  
“Google is a wondrous place, that and I had about five people looking for you. Then got Zayn to make sure Perrie moved on her own to Listone. Would’ve looked a bit weird if he turned up as your new neighbour” he said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He was actually insane.

“Harry I don’t get it. I hate every single thing about you right… and you had people to find me… if you want to kill me then why haven’t you done it already?” A low chuckled erupted from Harry and now he opened his eyes.

“Why would I want to kill you when I’m only getting started?” he rose from his seat now and started to walk towards Louis.  
“Harry just go” he said quietly. Harry was now standing inches away from him, Louis had no idea what he was going to do next.  
“You might want to watch that girlfriend of yours. Someone else might just… snatch her up” his smile that came next made Louis almost get sick.  
He waltzed out the door with a final smile at Louis. As soon as the door closed Louis sank to the floor and put his head in his hands.

He didn’t even want to know what he was planning next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The response to the last chapter was absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much.


	14. Chapter 14

When Harry walked out the door and left Louis as a bundle of nerves on the floor, he went over to Perrie's and told the girls he had to go. When Louis heard the girls' voices he got up quickly and brushed off his clothes. He gave them a smile when they came in. They didn't seem to notice when his smiles were fake and when they were genuine.

"How did it go?" Perrie asked.

"Oh-" fantastic, couldn't have gone better, I wasn't on the floor when you came in no, no of course he didn't threaten to kill Eleanor he's a little angel.

"Great" he nodded hoping that would be the end of the conversation but clearly she didn't get the hint.

"Sooo are you both getting together during the week? You could go out for lunch"

Eleanor agreed and they both looked at him expectantly. Right well he's going to have to trample their expectations rather quickly.

"Listen, yes Harry and I know each other and yes we haven't seen each other in a while. We caught up and that's enough. We were never the best of friends and we definitely don't need to meet up again" the girls' expressions changed rather fast and of course Perrie was the first to ask questions.

"What do you mean you're not friends?"

"I didn't say that, we are, we're just not close"

"But Harry said you were"

"He says a lot of things" he mumbled more to himself than them but they heard and now Perrie got a bit angry.

"What do you mean by that?"

Louis sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I've known him for a very long time a-"

"So have I, and I think you have no right to say that about him. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met. Whatever grudge you have against him you have to let go if that's why you're saying you're not great friends" did she literally know nothing about her boyfriend, surely Zayn wouldn't have been able to keep that under wraps from her. They were constantly the talk of the town... That's pretty much impossible.

"Does the name One Direction mean anything to you?" Perrie's eyes widened and she shifted slightly.

"No" her reply was curt, as if she wanted the subject to drop instantly. She knew.

"Right Lou, I really think you should give Harry another chance. He seems very nice. If you just... I don't know... Got to know him a bit more you might build a better friendship with him" Eleanor said. They're not going to drop this. Luckily she hadn't  said anything about what he asked Perrie.

"Right, right, if I arrange to go to lunch with him will you both just drop it?" He looked at them and they nodded. Perrie still seemed a bit shocked.

"Ok then. Perrie may I have his number please?"

"Sure.. I have it written down somewhere in my flat, come on" her voice had become very distant and for some reason Eleanor hadn't noticed.

Eleanor said she'd put the kettle on whilst they got the number so they headed out. As soon as they got inside her door Perrie let out a deep breath.

"How do you know about One Direction?" She asked. She obviously became Zayn's girlfriend after Louis left so he didn't have to worry about her recognising him.

"I lived in Hillford, pretty hard to miss them"

"The gang broke up about 2 years ago luckily, I've got me lovely boyfriend back and the town isn't terrorised anymore... Did Harry screw you over or something?"

Louis contemplated his next move.

"Something like that"

"I can assure you he's different now, I know he was a little bastard but he has really matured now and he has changed" she spoke slowly to try and change Louis' mind, but that would never happen, he'd make it look like it to her that it has but he can't tell her too much.

"Okay. Can I have that number now please?" She handed him her phone and he copied the number into his.

"Thanks" he said and stepped outside to take the call whilst Perrie went back over to his and Eleanor's flat.

"Hello" here goes nothing.

"Look we have to go out to lunch or something. They won't drop the subject and they keep guilting me into changing my mind so, when and where?" Louis said in a rush hoping Harry would say some place and they'd just get it done and over with.

"First of all hello to you too lou-"

"Don't call me that"

"I always have"

"Well I don't want you to anymore"

Harry sighed and continued.

"Second, you can just say we went to lunch they won't know"

"Great b-"

"But since you asked so nicely. That lovely diner you were at a few days ago, when I called you. Tomorrow at 1" he said goodbye and Louis stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened.

They're going to lunch. He has been following him. This just keeps getting better doesn't it.

He returned to the flat and the girls were chattering away but when he walked in they went silent.

"So what did he say?" Eleanor asked.

"Lunch tomorrow at 2 at the diner" Eleanor looked at Perrie who beamed back at her. Why were they so happy? Do they really want to get him to like him that much?

"I'm gonna have an early night, night" he said to them both, Perrie have him a hug and Eleanor kissed his cheek.

Tomorrow's just going to be dandy isn't it.

 

***

 

Louis rang Tom the next morning telling him that he was feeling under the weather and couldn't come in and it was true, he was feeling a bit ill... But nothing that he couldn't work through. In reality he just wanted the day off so he could ... mentally prepare himself for the lunch. It was Eleanor's birthday in a few weeks and he contemplated if that would be the appropriate time to propose. Good birthday present?

He had a while to think about it so he shrugged and got up. Harry is actually back in his life again, not only that but his girlfriend loves him and Perrie thinks he has changed. Right. Maybe to her but when he pressed Louis up against the wall and threatened to kill Eleanor he saw in his eyes that he meant every word and wouldn't hesitate to do it. Now that he thinks about it, Harry is actually a psychopath. It's the perfect definition for him. A psychopath who's going for a casual lunch with Louis. Face to face once again with his sister's murderer.

Louis shut his eyes at the thought and tried to put it to the back of his mind.

I'm so sorry Lottie he thought, he had to act pally around her killer when he should be on a mission to get him locked up for as long as possible. Hold on.

Yes.

He could get Harry to confess, he could record his confession. Harry has kind of danced around the topic though, he might make one comment about it then dares Louis to say something else about it, which Louis doesn't.

Hopefully this lunch will last less than 10 minutes, he'll go home and tell Eleanor it went great that he's actually a changed man and all is well. What he's actually going to do is tell Harry to fuck off and if he comes near him again he'll go to the police and report him for harassment or something. No he hasn't got any proof but he has been practically stalking him. He knows exactly where he is at any point of the day, calls everyday... That must be worth some sort of conviction right? Harry has only mentioned the calls once when he brought it up at dinner. Brushed it off as if he just told them about the weather or something. Now however Louis had to focus on the lunch. Get it over with.

Louis pressed the home button on his phone to check the time 1:30. He sighed, grabbed his keys and walked out.

 

***

 

Harry came into the cafe at exactly 2 o clock. He had a massive grin on his face for some reason.

"Hello Lou" he smiled and sat down, Louis had been waiting for about 15 minutes which he spent nervously drumming his fingers on the table in front of him and continuously checking his phone.

"I told you not to call me that" the only people who called him Lou were  Eleanor and Perrie. It's just repulsive that now Harry is. He doesn't mind the nickname from the girls, he just finds it disgusting when Harry says it. It makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going to. Tough" he replied taking the menu into his massive hands. In the old days he could nearly strangle someone with one hand or do great damage with it. Louis rolled his eyes and when Harry didn't say anything more he decided to get straight to the point.

"I want you to stay away from us" he said, his voice coming out a bit weak. Damn.

"Hm?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes still trained on the menu. A waitress suddenly decided to appear now and take their order. She was staring at Harry and because of that he turned up the charm for her. Calling her love and making her giggle a bit. They ordered 2 teas. When the waitress walked off still a bit dazed from Harry's charming, Louis realised that Harry couldn't reply behind the menu anymore, he'll be actually looking at him. Shit. Suddenly he felt quite anxious.

"Now. What were you saying Lou?" Harry asked. His eyes boring into Louis' so much that it was as if he was trying to burn the wall behind Louis' head.

"Erm, I said I- I want you to stay away from Eleanor and I" he glanced down at the table, why was he so scared?

"Do you now?"

"Yes"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the police"

Harry started laughing but stopped.

"For what? For visiting you?"

"You've been stalking me, it's harassment"

"You have absolutely no evidence to even try and report it, anything else you can think of?"

Louis now busied himself with his phone. No he couldn't think of anything, even Lottie's murder he couldn't do a thing about it. One text wasn't going to prove shit. He had nothing and Harry knew it.

"Perrie thinks you've changed"

"And have I?"

"No, not at all"

"I think I've gotten more good looking" Louis laughed.

"Right"

"I'll get this waitress's number just watch, I'll have her in my hotel room by tonight"

The waitress was now walking back with their teas and sure enough Harry turned up the charm once again and got her number.

He smirked at Louis when she walked away and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Speaking of phone calls" he started. Great.

"Why didn't you return any of mine?"

"Your number was b-"

"I mean recently, I called you everyday Lou, you should show the same courtesy, you've changed your number as well"

"I don't need to call you and yes because you were incessantly calling me and made Eleanor upset"

"Oh so sorry" he faked concern.

Louis got up to leave, leaving the money for the tea and started to walk away but Harry caught his arm.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even told you the best part yet" he took a sip of his tea.

"What?" Louis was getting even more annoyed. It was useless to try and get out of his grasp. He wouldn't be able to.

"Zayn's coming to visit Perrie" he smiled. Louis closed his eyes. He just wanted to scream.

"Aaand, him and Perrie, you and Eleanor and me are all going to dinner, Eleanor thought it was a lovely idea" why didn't she tell him?

"She thought you already knew from Perrie so didn't bother saying anything" he said as if he read his thoughts.

Well this is just perfect.

"When?" Louis asked. Harry's grip on his arm hadn't loosened at all.

"Few days, I think it's Friday"

"Ok. Let me go"

He did, that was easy, and Louis walked out to get in his car and just scream.

 

***

 

When Eleanor came home that night Louis was ready with all the questions.

"Why didn't you tell me Zayn was coming to visit?" He asked.

"Hello to you too Lou, how was lunch?"

"Fine. So why didn't you?"

"I thought you knew"

"Then decided to plan a dinner with him without my input"

"Louis I didn't think you'd mind, he's your friend right? I don't know why you're so edgy towards then it's weird" she went into the bedroom to put her bag in there, Louis shook his head.

"What's weird is that you didn't even think to ask me what I thought about this"

"Oh for god’s sake Louis! I didn't think you'd mind because he's your friend, you should be happy to see you friends after so long! Seriously"

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow..."

"What?!" Harry deliberately lied to him so he'd get even more worried.

"Look Louis it's happening and we're not arguing any further on it okay?"

Louis didn't reply and watched tv instead.

Right. So two of the five people he never wanted to appear in his life again has and all in the same week. Might as well get the rest of them and give Louis the panic attack that all of this is gradually creating.

“What time?” Louis asked after a while, Eleanor had sat on the armchair beside the sofa without saying anything to him. They just sat in an awkward silence vacantly staring at the telly.  
“I don’t know, eight or something?” she shrugged and sipped her tea.   
“Great help” he muttered and she flashed him a look, he just doesn’t care at this point. Why should he? His life is just falling to pieces again. The littlest thing can just set him off like this, he doesn’t have thick skin. Since being in the gang and Lottie’s death, any bit of strength he had has slowly wasted away and Harry will take that to his advantage.

 

Louis is scared.

Of course he’s never going to admit it, he’s terrified. He doesn’t know what Harry will do, it could be anything. Probably something to do with Eleanor though so Louis is going to protect her at all costs. He can’t have anything happen to her. She is really the only good in his life, if he loses her… that spark of life he has will be quenched. This all sounds very dramatic but something like this is just devastating to Louis. His mood can just change so quickly. So this is quite a blow. Maybe Perrie’s right, maybe the gang is over and has been for a long time. But then how does it explain Harry walking around still like he owns the place?  Harry has made it clear that he’s here to see Louis. Right. See him. “Just for a visit”. More like if Louis slips up in any way Eleanor will be the one to take the fall.

So when the night of the dinner finally comes around Louis is absolutely terrified, but he puts on a smile for Eleanor who’s getting all dolled up and is excited to meet Zayn. She repeatedly asks Louis if he is as well and of course he can’t stop singing Zayn’s praises.  
It makes her happy.   
The restaurant they’re having dinner at is probably the fanciest in Listone, which isn’t that much of a variety, there are about three restaurants in Listone but this one is the nicest. They walk in and almost instantly hear Perrie calling them over.   
There he is.

Looks practically the same since he last saw him three years ago, Zayn Malik. Now he doesn’t have too much of a grudge against Zayn. Really. He’s just a bit nervous meeting him after so long. Harry and Zayn are talking but when Eleanor and Louis get to the table they stop. Zayn says hello to them both, he never has been much of a talker, Harry just stares. Louis slips a protective arm around Eleanor’s waist and Harry’s eyes drop to that. A hint of a smile crosses his face but he drops it when he realizes that Louis is glaring at him.  
They sit down, Zayn and Perrie are opposite each other, so is Eleanor and Louis and Harry is beside Eleanor. Louis isn’t happy about this but he keeps quiet and takes up the menu, barely registering what’s even on it. He has just reached the fifth option off the main course part when he hears Eleanor giggling, Harry is whispering something in her ear and she couldn’t find it funnier.  
He knows what Harry’s trying to do he’s trying to make him jealous or something. Well yes it’s working but he’s not going to show that. He smiles at them both, seeing that this isn’t working Harry tries a different approach.

 

“Zayn and I were just talking about Hillford when you two came in weren’t we?” he looks at Zayn and he nods.  
“Yeah” he says and looks at his menu again.  
“Oh Hillford, that sounds like a nice place” Eleanor comments.  
“It is” Harry looks at Louis and just the talk of the place is making his anxiety creep up on him.  
“So tell me Louis, why did you up and leave a while ago?” Shit. He’s really bringing this up now.  
“Better job opportunities” he says and Harry nods.   
“Hm” he hums.  
“You should go back for a visit some day, see your m-” Louis kicked him under the table and he winced in pain, Louis was expecting him to yell or something but nope. He should’ve known better, the amount of beatings he’s been through, broken bones and stabbings. A simple kick on his leg is going to be the pain equivalent of a poke to him.  
“What was that Harry?” Eleanor asks. None of them have seemed to notice that he got kicked strangely. Harry glares at Louis, the look that he gives people when they’re in trouble. Like when they’re about to get severely injured or killed. Lovely.  
Louis glares at him right back however because he is not going to bring up his family.  
“Louis can I talk with you for a minute?” Harry asks, sickeningly politely. Harry’s really scraping the bottom of the barrel with his acting skills.

“Mhm” Louis replies and tells the group they’ll be right back. He follows Harry outside.  
“Don’t want Eleanor to know about your mum?” he asks when they’ve stopped at the side of the car park.  
“She doesn’t know and I don’t want her to know. She doesn’t know anything Harry and I want to keep it that way”  
“Oh” Harry replies.  
“Well you know I would’ve completely understood that and would have respected it if you hadn’t kicked me”  
“And since you haven’t been very polite..” he trails off.  
“Harry don’t, just don’t”  
“Hm” he replies and starts to walk back towards the restaurant. Louis sighs and follows him, his heart pounding. Maybe it’s the start of a panic attack he’s due.

  
***

The rest of the dinner goes fine, Harry doesn’t bring up anything else about Hillford but that doesn’t stop him flirting with Eleanor, subtle things like whispering to her, taking a piece of hair out of her face and moving it behind her ear, draping his arm on her chair. Small things all of which Louis notice. Harry glances at Louis sometimes whilst he’s doing it to see if he’s evoking some sort of a reaction, he’s not though. By the end of the night however Louis feels as if he’s about to burst with the amount of anger he has been containing all night, the stress it has brought as well hasn’t helped.  
Louis subtly brings up Eleanor’s birthday to which Perrie goes off and starts saying how they should plan this and that, it’s a nice distraction because even just talking about her relaxes Louis a bit.  
“It’s our three year anniversary tomorrow” Eleanor mentions and Louis’ eyes widen. Shit how could he have forgotten? He smiles back as if he knew the whole time though and she’s not any the wiser.  
“Better have something nice planned for that then” Perrie smiles and Louis nods. Since Louis hasn’t gotten her anything and hasn’t planned anything, he is left with his final choice. Maybe it’s a sign.  
Tomorrow is the day.  
The day when Eleanor either says yes or flat out rejects him.  
She might say maybe.. that’ll be a nice midway point.. not a yes not a no..  
Yes, tomorrow he’s going to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this chapter, I'm gonna make them rather long from now on and try to keep to a schedule of Mondays and Fridays? Is that alright?  
> Thanks again for your lovely comments and I love input into the story so thank you! Thanks to Dannyboy who came up with a great idea to help me along with the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

This time Louis wasn't going to tell anyone about the proposal and just act as normal as he possibly could. So he went into work that day as he normally would and Tom never suspected anything which was good. If Louis slipped up in some way Tom would be straight in firing questions at him.   
The ring was in the back of a drawer in the kitchen that was hardly ever used. In fast when Louis went to hide it in there the only things in it was a mousetrap, paper clip and a small knife. Clearly the mouse put it there as a warning.  
Eleanor couldn't stop talking about last night, she came home babbling away about how nice Zayn was and how happy Perrie was to see him after so long. Zayn was obviously staying with Perrie for about a week then they decided that they'd go back to Hillford sometime for a small holiday. Frighteningly though, Eleanor started saying how she'd love to visit Hillford sometime but Louis quickly said no as it "evoked bad memories for him" she let it drop a bit but still subtly hinted at it. Under no circumstances is Eleanor going to Hillford, knowing his luck she'd run into someone who'd know Louis and they would start talking about his family.  
His family.  
He was a bit scared to ask how they were. He made a mental note to ask Zayn though because he can trust him more than Harry.  
Louis told Eleanor that he was taking her out to dinner for their anniversary then they'd go for a walk on the park. She was ecstatic.   
Now Louis was home and Eleanor was getting ready for their dinner, Louis was already ready and the small box was practically burning a hole in his pocket. Eleanor came out about an hour later in a beautiful blue fitted dress, she just looked amazing, she always does. Louis took her hand in his and they went out to the car  
  
***  
The place they went to dinner at was the same restaurant they all went to last night which happens to be Eleanor's favourite restaurant. The meal was lovely and they kept up a great conversation. The night was just going great. They both enjoyed it. When it came to the proposal though, that's when the nervousness Louis had been feigning off all night hit him like a tidal wave.  
They were just walking in the park, talking when Louis decided now would be the moment.  
He stopped Eleanor in her tracks and knelt in front of her.  
He hadn't really planned what to say but he just said that even though they weren't together for a very long time, this just felt right and he loved her with all his heart. Oh and would she marry him.   
Eleanor started crying, nodded then squealed yes.  
They were now engaged and Louis felt safe again.

***  
"It's beautiful" Perrie gushed as Eleanor was proudly showing off her ring. It was a simple diamond one with a silver band, Eleanor adored it.   
Perrie playfully hit Louis' arm.  
"You've got good taste lou, didn't know you had it in ya" she smiled him and Louis face hurt from all the smiling he was doing, it doesn't matter though. Eleanor said yes. He's going to be committed to her and her to him. Everything seems right in the world.  
"Your engagement party" Perrie states, they had discussed about having it on Eleanor's birthday and the both agreed that would be best as it now wasn't long until her birthday. Eleanor explained this to Perrie and she frowned a bit but nodded.  
"Alright, but I'm going to be head of organising it right?" Eleanor smiles and nods then Perrie says her goodbyes and leaves. The couple looks at each other and hug, their love for one another at that moment was the most they ever felt.  
  
***  
It had gotten around quite quickly about their engagement because as soon as Louis walked in the door to work he was met with 'Congratulations' everywhere, he could barely walk 5 metres without someone being there and saying it to him. Of course Tom had the biggest reaction of all.  
He pulled Louis into a hug and patted his back, Louis found this a bit strange because Tom was never one for public displays of affection even with his wife.   
"You've probably heard it so many times today that it's giving you a headache but congratulations Louis, we're well and truly happy for you both" he steps back and smiles at Louis. Louis thanks him and heads to bus work station where he finds he can barely concentrate on his work as his thoughts at swimming in arrangements, Eleanor, countless thoughts of the actual wedding, then suddenly above anything he thought of Harry. Would Harry feel threatened? He has been continuously flirting with Eleanor so he might not be as happy as everyone else with the engagement. Louis was glad in a way, it was a way which Louis could show Harry that he can't just walk in and destroy everything. He can't just step I'm as their ruler, no. Who cares if Harry is annoyed?  
Eleanor is Louis', and now she always will be.

Well of course if she didn’t jilt him at the altar, divorce him, Louis looked over all of these and worried about each of them in turn, however he felt he just needed to do it, regardless of what the outcome may be. Life is all about taking risks, right?  
For once in weeks Louis was happy, he could say it with utmost sincerity. Then he remembers that Harry unfortunately is still here in his life and he can’t necessarily change that. That dampens his mood a bit but it couldn’t ruin it entirely. He has never been as happy as this.  
Hopefully it doesn’t change and he can revel in being engaged the the love of his life.

 

***

Unfortunately the euphoric mood Louis was in lasted about a week. Harry started to burrow his way in again as soon as he found out about their engagement. Believe it or not he has come around for dinner every night since he found out. Eleanor of course is more than happy for him to join them but Louis is always sitting there shooting hateful looks hoping that if he does it enough it might inflict pain on Harry. It never does unfortunately so he has to sit there through Eleanor giggling at whatever he said and Harry shamelessly flirting with her. Yes it does seem that Louis is very much a pushover but, really he can’t do much. If he spoke up about this Eleanor would shoot it down saying it’s harmless and Harry would most likely beat him or something.He’s also not going to give Harry the satisfaction of showing him that this is effecting him. So no. He’s not going to do anything but sit there through it. No matter how frustrating it is.   
Louis looks at him now as Harry is repeating a story to Eleanor whilst she hangs on to his every word, his lips are pulled up into a charming smile, dimples on full display. He finishes the story and they both laugh. Louis is void of emotion. He’s going to keep it that way until Harry leaves then he can take off this mask he puts on every night just to keep Eleanor happy. Anything to make her happy.

 

***

Weeks have passed, Harry has flirted with Eleanor approximately 275 times and tonight is Eleanor’s birthday/their engagement party. Louis is not going to allow him to ruin this. Zayn and Perrie had come around a few times for dinner as well, Zayn seemed a bit uneasy in Harry’s presence and he kept looking at Louis as if he wanted to tell him something but couldn’t. None of that mattered tonight though, it was going to be a good night and they were going to have fun. Harry had also been invited to the engagement party by Eleanor and she told him to bring a plus one. Apparently he has been saying he’s been seeing someone? Eleanor wants to meet her.  
Tom had set up a huge marquee in his garden and they were having the party in there. It was all going really well, as it should. Eleanor’s family was there and Perrie was overjoyed to finally meet them. Louis was really enjoying himself and was glad to see that Eleanor was too. Then Harry arrived.

He strolls in wearing a dress shirt and jacket, he actually looks quite formal. His shirt was buttoned down quite a bit so Louis could see two tattoos, they looked liked birds, why Louis was even looking Harry up and down was unbeknownst to him.  
“Eleanor” he takes her hand in his and kisses it and she smiles.  
“Hello Harry you look lovely”  
“You look absolutely gorgeous as well love” Love. He called her love.

“Louis” he nods and Louis nods back. Harry then walks off to talk to other guests. Louis just hopes he doesn’t somehow ruin this.   
The night goes on, Eleanor’s dad makes a speech about welcoming Louis into the family and also Louis’ fears are confirmed. Harry starts getting quite drunk.

Louis is watching him slurring to a girl he has found when he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder.

“Louis can I talk to you?” he turns around to see it’s Zayn.

“Yeah of course mate” they walk to a quieter area of the marquee.

“You really need to keep an eye on Harry” he says slowly, making sure Louis understands him completely.  
“He has been planning it all along, he’s going to-”   
“CAN I HAVE everyone's attention please” a voice booms, it’s Harry who has found a microphone and is now standing on a table. Wonderful.

“I just want to talk about- about the lovely.. couple” he looks from Eleanor to Louis.  
“I’ve known Louis for a very long time. Verrry long. Used to get up to a bit of mischief didn’t we eh?” he starts laughing and an awkward silence settles in the room, Harry isn’t phased by this though. Louis is absolutely terrified.  
“Then I met his lovely, beautiful, fantastic fiancée Eleanor” he points to Eleanor.  
  
“Lovely lovely lady”

“Especially when I was fucking her!” what.   
“Yes I fucked her. Whilst Louis was at work about two weeks ago, was it? Yes it was. That was fun wasn’t it Eleanorrr?” Louis is just standing there in shock, Eleanor has frozen to the spot. The uncomfortable silence that settled in the room is practically suffocating. Zayn manages to coax Harry down from the table and takes the microphone from his hand.   
“I’ll get him back to the hotel, I’m so sorry Louis” he says into Louis’ ear. Louis can’t even move. He just feels as if his heart has been ripped out completely and it has been set on fire. The only thing that felt as bad as this is when Lottie died.  
He starts to walk towards Eleanor slowly, tears are now streaming down her cheeks. Perrie hasn’t even said a word to her.

“Is it true?” Louis asks and after a very long pause she nods and just completely breaks down.

Louis can’t really remember what happens after that. He knows that he walked out, sat on the ground and Perrie sat beside him, talked to him for a bit then called Zayn to pick him up.  
Then he slept on the couch in Perrie’s flat, he felt nothing. He was numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I know I'm horrible that was way too long of a gap between chapters. But I promise that you will definitely get another chapter maybe two within the next few days, I've been really busy lately but I'm on mid-term break from school now and will definitely get more time to write.  
> Thanks for all the comments/kudos/hits and bookmarks it really means a lot. I hope everyone has a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning when Louis woke up he seemed to be in a daze. It was strange, he knew what was going on around him yet he couldn't register it. He then opened his eyes to meet Perrie's who was stroking his hair.  
"Hiya love" she said softly, Louis didn't reply he just nodded.  
"It's alright ya don't have to say anything today if you don't want to, here" he sat up and and she handed him a steaming cup of tea. He wondered if the events of last night had been a dream. That if he goes back to the flat Eleanor will be there with a smile gracing her face and everything would be the same. He felt that this wasn't the case however.  
Perrie sat beside him not saying a word.  
"Zayn?" He asked, maybe he had gone back home to Hillford, hopefully taking Harry with him.   
"Harry called him and said he wanted to see him, he'll be back soon" Louis nodded and then went back into his trance.  
  
***  
"He's been like this for hours babe" Louis heard Perrie say, he must have dozed off.  
"Harry isn't even sorry for what he did" he heard Zayn say and Perrie sighs.

“He’s practically destroyed the lad’s life and he has nothing to say? What’s up with him lately..”

“I don’t know. I really don’t” Louis chose that moment to sit up and they both shut up quickly.  
"Hi Lou" Zayn says coming over to him. Louis says hi but he's blankly staring at a point in the wall in front of him. Zayn looks at Perrie who has now joined him at his side.  
"Babe I met Eleanor earlier"  
"Hm"  
"She said she wanted to meet you so you two could t-"   
"No" Louis cut in, his voice now taking on a stronger tone that even he was surprised by.  
"I'm not giving her the time if day, she can fuck off back to Harry, she probably went to his hotel room last night"   
"She didn't, she went to her parents house. She's going to move out of the flat Lou don't worry"  
"I'm not"  
"Good"  
Strangely though, Louis isn't as distraught as he thought he would be if he lost Eleanor, because she has actually cheated on him. Yes she has broken his heart.. He actually couldn't give two shits about her now. Maybe what Harry did was good, it was probably an inevitable thing that something like this was going to happen anyways. No time like the present.  
"Another thing" Zayn pipes up and Louis decides to turn his gaze to him, if he stays staring at the wall he'll probably burn a hole through it.  
"Harry wants to see you"   
"Fine"   
"Now it's alright if you d- what?" Zayn is a bit shocked that he has agreed so easily, Louis can't process what he's doing at this point so he'll just do whatever. Probably will regret it later but at this point in time he doesn't care. He sees Perrie and Zayn both look at each other in shock.  
"Are you sure Lou?" Perrie asks and he nods.  
"Yup"  
Zayn gets up to call Harry presumably and set up a time for them to meet. Louis tucks his legs underneath him.  
"Can I have another cup of tea please?" He asks Perrie and she smiles.  
"Of course love"  
  
***  
The next day Harry and Louis meet in the same cafe as before, Louis is staring blankly at the cup in front of him when he hears movement and looks up.  
Harry has sauntered in and sits down in front of Louis. Louis ordered a tea for him as well. No he doesn't know what he's doing, he could be sitting down having a tea party with teddy bears and it would feel right to him though he has been finding it particularly difficult to feel anything. It has only been two days but Zayn and Perrie have been so supportive to him, they're letting him stay with them as long as he wants and he couldn't wish for anything more. He just wants... company and Perrie and Zayn make sure he's never alone. Perrie is barely speaking to Eleanor at all now but Louis knows that she is fully moving out of their flat next week though he's not sure if he will return. Not for a while anyway.  
"Thanks for the tea" Harry says and Louis nods. If he nods anymore his head is actually going to fall off, that's the only way he has been replying to anyone lately.  
"Why did you want to see me?" Louis asks, his voice coming out very small and weak. Harry notices and frowns a bit.  
"To talk"   
"So talk"  
Harry sighs and starts.  
"Right well a few weeks ago I went round to yours when I knew you'd be at work and... to see if she actually would cheat on you... and she did"  
"I wasn't drunk either last night, I don't drink. Just acted like it for added... effect"  
"What is wrong with you? Louis asks.  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you just out to destroy me? It's worked by the way congratulations"  
"You either jump or you fall Louis"  
"What?"  
Harry drums his fingers on the table.  
"You either jump because you choose to or you fall because you're pushed, you were falling"  
"What do you mean?"   
Harry rolls his eyes.  
"You were falling because you were wrapped around Eleanor's little finger, you did anything for her. Dressed the way she wanted you to dress, did what she wanted you to do, if she didn't like what you were doing you'd stop. She was pushing you. You were falling" he repeats and strangely it makes sense to Louis. He never really considered it that way, he thought it was normal for a relationship to do those things, but he realises now that Eleanor had complete influence over him and his life.  
"I'm not destroying you, you just needed a wake up call"  
"In the process you completely destroyed me however"  
"Well sorry, but it needed to happen"  
"Did it? Was ending our relationship like that really needed for you to make your point?"  
"I've been trying to prove it to you subtlety for weeks!" he explains then sighs when he sees Louis' confused look.  
"The flirting, she always took it, she never pulled me to the side and said 'Harry it's getting a bit inappropriate and inconsiderate for Louis please stop', no she sat there and giggled and loved it. I thought you would've stepped in but no. You had to prove a point to yourself that you weren't affected by what I was doing"  
Louis knows he's right and it annoys him, he had everything planned out.   
"Have your broken up with her now?"   
"Yes"  
"Good"  
"I still don't understand why you went through that effort to break us up, you could've just told me what you thought"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"You'd never listen to me"  
Well that's true.  
"True but I might've taken it into consideration"   
Harry looks at Louis.  
"No you wouldn't" Louis says nothing.  
"I'd like us to be friends" Harry says quietly and Louis shoots him a look that says 'really?'  
"Are you joking?"  
"No"  
"A guy that has killed my sister, stalked me for weeks, ruined my relationship wants to be friends?"  
"I-I didn't"  
"You didn't what?"  
"I never meant to kill her" Louis slumps back in his chair, he feels like all wind has been knocked out of him.  
"What?" he practically whispers.  
"I thought Lottie was another gang leader's girlfriend, when I saw it wasn't I panicked and I ran, I never run away Louis, if I actually meant to kill her I would've stayed there to... rub it in your face or something"  
Louis doesn't know what to say because he realises again that he's right.  
"Y-you didn't mean-"  
"Look at me" Louis looks up at Harry who now has a very serious facial expression.  
"I did not mean to kill Lottie. Please believe me" Louis pauses then says after a moment.   
"I believe you" then Harry does something that Louis has rarely seen him do. He smiles. His smile is so genuine that even Louis smiles a bit. A murderer making him smile, Louis you are officially going mad.   
"Erm, Zayn has invited Niall and Liam over to his and Perrie's for a dinner thing" Louis nods, if he would've told him this a few weeks ago he would've had a mental breakdown but now... nothing is surprising him.   
"You coming?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.  
"They don't want me there, they're both fully convinced that I intended to kill Lottie, they said if I ever went near them again they'd go straight to the police" Louis eyes widened, he thought they they would've remained friends even after the gang broke up. Clearly not.  
"So as you can tell, you're all going to get on better than a house on fire" he sounds quite annoyed so Louis decides not to press him further on the matter. He gets up to leave.  
"See you around" he says down at Harry who nods in response then Louis exits the cafe.  
  
***  
"Zayn" Louis calls as he comes through the front door.  
"Yeah?" he replies walking towards him a Louis puts his jacket on the rack.  
"When were you planning on telling me that Liam and Niall were coming?" Zayn shakes his head and smirks, probably mentally killing Harry.  
"Soon mate, I didn't want to worry you any more than you are now"

“I’m not worried” Zayn just nodded in reply.

“Did you settle things with Harry?” he asks, Louis looks around the living room and there’s no sign of Perrie.

“Yep, went fine” he replies plopping himself down on the couch. For some reason, this flat feels more like a home than his own. He can relax better here and he feels that’s why he’s getting over this.. obstacle in his life easily, because he has constant support from Perrie and Zayn and they will never judge him or put him down. Louis feels that they’re two people he can well and truly trust.  
“I was sure you’d come back complaining of how much of a pompous arse he is but.. that’s surprising” Zayn sits beside him.  
“Na, he’s not too bad, when’s Liam and Niall coming?”

"Tomorrow afternoon"  
"Anything new I should know?"  
"Well er... Liam is married to a woman named Sophia, he's a personal trainer now. Niall hasn't really got a job he does a bit of everything I guess" Louis always expected that Liam would be the first to settle down and always knew Niall couldn't be particularly bothered enough with a relationship to actually settle down, so nothing was too surprising really about how the two ended up.  
"Zayn"   
"Hm?"  
"How's.. Mum.. and the girls?"  
"Oh... good actually, she has gotten remarried. She still lives in Hillford though" Louis says nothing so Zayn continues  
"She talks about you, she sometimes asked me if I knew where you were"   
"Zayn my number has been the same for about five years and not once did she make the effort to call me. She obviously doesn't give a shit"  
"That's not true-"  
"Really? Well can you think of any logical reason as to why she couldn't even text me to see if I was alright?"  
"Well no but-"  
"Exactly. So don't believe her bullshit. She doesn't care" Louis is on the brink of tears by now but he's not going to show Zayn.  
"I'm sorry" Zayn says and Louis sighs.  
"No don't be, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you I'm sorry"  
"Its alright mate" Louis feels that he can really trust Zayn now. That's a relief, he has probably three people he can actually trust, the third being Tom. Louis knows that from now on he's going to find it difficult to trust anyone new that he meets and that might prove to be a problem.  
  
***  
Liam and Niall visually haven't changed one bit, Louis just stands looking at them with a big grin on his face, they've already greeted each other and Louis didn't realise how happy he would be to see them.  
The only thing different about Liam that he has noticed is that he has gotten more muscular and Niall has gotten his teeth straightened. Other than that they're the same guys and it makes Louis happy that their eccentric personalities are still there and strong. Almost as soon as Niall comes into the flat he falls onto the couch and complains of being sleep deprived. Liam comments however that he woke him up at 9 and Niall had been partying the night before so it was his own fault that he felt like that. Niall dismisses this with a wave of his hand whilst still being face down on the couch. They spend hours just catching up, talking about how Hillford is now and their gang days. They inevitably end up talking about Harry.  
"He's just pure evil" Liam seethes and Niall nods.  
"After you left Louis he went around robbing anyone he felt like, actually proper robbing their houses and if they put up any bit of a fight he'd beat them within an inch of their life" Liam says. Louis didn't realise that he had gotten that bad.  
"He kept that up until about a year ago when we ran him out of town. He would've kept going and we couldn't stand it any longer, we threatened to tell the police everything he has done and he just bolted. I think he spent a while going around nearby towns until he found out you were here and came here" Niall explains and Louis just nods. This is quite a lot to take in. They ran him out of town, he didn't just choose to leave because he felt like it as he has been claiming. Why didn't he tell Louis what he had been doing? Was he worried that if he told him anything of what he did that it would risk them not becoming friends again? Louis just didn't know, Harry was a very tricky person to understand and Louis will probably never understand what goes on in his head for as long as he lives.  
The rest of the night goes great though, they have dinner and they all make plans to meet again in a few days. When they leave Louis still has a massive smile plastered on his face and it makes Perrie smile.  
"It's great to see you so happy Lou" she ruffles his hair and normally that would bother him a bit but right now, he just hasn't got a care in the world. He's just completely euphoric. Zayn and Perrie look at each other and smile. They're just happy that Louis is happy and they hope they can keep him that way.  
  
***  
  
Louis decides to head back to work the next day as something to keep different things from entering his mind. Tom comes over to his station to ask how he is doing and Louis says he's fine. Tom tells him that it's completely fine for him to take as long as he wants off but Louis shakes his head and says that it's better for him to be at work and doing something productive than at home and feeling sorry for himself. Tom somewhat agrees with him and leaves him to get on with his work. The rest of the day he doesn't question him on it and Louis is grateful. Louis is lucky that Tom isn't a guy who wants to know every aspect of his life and to tell him to suck it up and get over it. No, Tom knows it's none of his business to ask people but if they ever want to talk to talk then his door is always open. Louis has always liked the facts that he's such a great listener. Seriously if he wasn't a CEO of the company then he'd probably be a therapist of some sort.  
Louis gets through the day and feels refreshed at the end and for once in days he seems to have control over his thoughts. He feels that he can breathe properly again.  
Harry and Louis meet up again after work at the same cafe and they just have a long chat about what happened in the past few years. Louis decides to bring up what Liam and Niall had told him the night before.  
"Why did you go round robbing people after I left?" Harry visibly changes and shifts in his seat.  
"I presume Niall and Liam told you that" Louis nods.  
"I needed money"  
"Harry you were never short of money-"  
"I had to raise about 3 grand"  
"For what?"  
He hesitates before continuing.  
"To find out where you were" Louis just stares at him, waiting for him to say he was joking.   
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes"  
"But why would you go through all that effort to find me?" Harry shrugs.  
"I don't know, I kind of owed it to you. To tell you I didn't mean to kill Lottie"  
"Well why don't you go now then? You've told me" Harry looks at Louis for the first time in the whole conversation, he looks a bit hurt.  
"Do you want me to go?" He asks and Louis thinks about it.  
"No" he replies before he can stop himself. Louis what are you saying you don't care whether he goes or not.

Harry smirks and Louis is mentally kicking himself for saying that.  
“Well, looks like I’m not leaving then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Now I am thinking that there may be around 5 chapters left then a prologue?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter. Not very good smut but smut nevertheless.

The rest of the lunch with Harry went fine and Louis thought that his life was actually getting back on track again. In the days that followed he didn't hear anything about Eleanor, he returned to work fully and met up with Liam and Niall once again. Louis didn't see this as an extremely traumatic event in his life, he considered it as a way to move forward and make his own decisions. He began to feel better about himself which after a breakup as bad as his must have come as a shock to the people around him. Perrie and Zayn have really been the strong supporting force that he has needed the past few days and he doesn't think he'll ever know how to thank them enough. They have constantly been there for him, given him a shoulder to cry on, made endless cups of tea and never once put him down for feeling or reacting the way he was. They accepted and loved him. Louis knows that without them he would be a lot worse than he is now so he is incredibly lucky to have them in his life.  
They don't bring up Eleanor either, even Perrie. To Louis' knowledge she has hardly been talking to her. He wouldn't particularly mind if they were still talking though, he's not going to control Perrie's life. Perrie has reiterated to him numerous times that she and Zayn are on his side 100% and every time she says that it just sends a wave of relief through Louis. It's just a nice reminder that they actually do care about him.  
Liam and Niall have supported him ever since they have found out what had happened. Louis just has a great support system and it's what he really needs around him. Harry doesn't talk about what happened the only thing he has said about it is that he did it for Louis' sake. Louis doesn't know whether to be grateful for it or not. This incident has made Liam and Niall resent Harry more however.  
"Oh he would have to get involved in it somehow wouldn't he"  
"Can't let anyone be happy, dick" they said and Louis just shrugged and said what's done is done. He's not going to dwell on the situation further, he couldn't be bothered. Life's too short to dwell on different things, you've got to keep moving forward and that's exactly what Louis is doing.  
After work one day Louis, Liam and Niall decided to go have dinner.. in the same cafe Louis and Harry meet up at every few days. Louis can feel that something is going to go wrong but they were the ones who suggested this place so Louis just went along with it.  
They are eating, laughing and chatting away when about halfway through their meal Harry walks in, Louis is the only one facing forward so he can see towards the door, the others have their backs to the door so they don't notice when Louis' eyes widen at Harry who simply looks at the group and proceeds to another table.  
"You alright Lou? You've gone a bit pale" Niall says. Please don't look behind you Louis pleads in his head.  
"Fine, you were saying?" they were telling him about this trip they went on to America last year and stories they had from it. Louis by now though was barely listening as he was scared shitless that they'd turn around and see Harry who was now just eating away, not giving a fuck.  
When they all get up to leave Louis quickly leads them out the door and into his car and he breathes a sigh of relief, Liam gives a small chuckle.  
"You alright Lou?"  
"Yeah, just feel a bit claustrophobic sometimes, the area just felt a bit small"  
"Oh we're sorry you should've said and we would've chosen somewhere else" Liam replies, voice laced with concern.  
"Nah s'alright, I'm fine now" Louis smiles at them in the mirror and starts to drive them back to their hotel.

***  
When Louis gets back to Perrie and Zayn's flat he almost sinks to the floor with relief, Perrie comes to meet him at the door.  
"What happened?" she asks and Louis explains.  
"God that was close" she says and Louis nods.  
"The kettle's on" she says as she heads towards the living room.  
The day went from being nice and peaceful to nearly a complete train wreck, Louis dreads to think what could've happened if either Liam or Niall had turned around.  
That was too close for Louis' liking.

***  
Zayn had been with Harry so when he came home he informed Louis that he wanted to see him so Louis agreed, he wasn't doing anything else tonight anyways.  
Since the lovely encounter at the cafe Harry had decided to instead get Louis to meet him in his hotel room which Louis was surprised to find was actually nice and a bit posh. It definitely had to be one of the better rooms in the hotel.  
"So" Harry begins.  
"How was your dinner?" he smirks when Louis glares at him.  
"Splendid, couldn't have gone better"  
"Really? Maybe next time something should happen that would make it a bit more exciting" he laughs when Louis face changes so drastically.  
"Don't worry I won't go near you when you're with them, I won't ruin your lovely friendship"  
"Thank you" Louis says even though he feels as if Harry is lying a bit. He sees Harry shake his head.  
"What?" Louis asks.  
"That night, they didn't even listen when I was practically screaming at them that I didn't mean to kill her. Didn't give a shit, they were fully convinced that I did and they were shitting themselves incase you went to the police"  
"And then you left.. made everything worse again" he pushes a hand through his hair and begins to pace a bit.  
"Harry.." Louis begins, a bit frightened at this sudden change in Harry.  
"Couldn't have just stayed could you. No you had to go" he's saying this more to himself then to Louis because he hasn't looked at Louis once.  
"Yes I did because I was scared" Louis admits and this brings Harry to his senses.  
"What and you think I wasn't? You think my life was a bed of roses after you left? No. It was shit. Everything went wrong"  
"Liam and Niall never looked at me the same way. Zayn was the only one I had" he begins to choke up but continues.  
"Couldn't do anything to get them back. So I went after you to see if I got you back would that make everything ok again. But I couldn't find you"  
"Harry-"  
"You are so...annoying do you know that?" Harry comes towards him and Louis backs into the wall, he has nowhere to hide.  
"Spent so long just chasing you" he whispers. Louis breathing has quickened which he puts down to being panicked.  
"What-" Louis begins but Harry silences him by quickly kissing him.  
It's almost as if any tension that had built up over the years has finally unravelled and before Louis can even process what he is is doing he starts kissing him back, rough and fast, his hands going up into Harry's hair. Harry begins to kiss and suck down Louis neck, nibbling in some spots and most likely leaving marks as he goes along. These simple movements make Louis hard and when Harry presses against him he groans which causes Harry to tug his shirt up over his head and strip each other of their clothes.  
Harry takes Louis' dick in his hand and jerks it a few times which leaves Louis thrusting weakly into his hand and Louis can feel Harry smirk against his lips. He then carries Louis over to the bed and he begins to create even more little marks across his chest. Louis is completely breathless and doesn't know how long he'll be able to hold off for.  
"Harry-" Louis practically pleads and almost straight away Harry reached over to the bedside table and takes out a bottle from the drawer. Louis sees it's lube as Harry slicks up his fingers and Louis hole, the short contact almost has Louis coming right then and there.  
"I'll go easy ok?" Harry sounds as breathless as Louis and the only thing Louis can do is nod. Slowly Harry enters a finger into Louis, checking to see if every movement is ok. He opens him up slowly and Louis is practically whimpering.  
"Harry please-" Louis begs and Harry quickly rolls on a condom and slides lube down his length. He slides in slowly and then stops to wait for Louis to adjust, he is incredibly tight. He doesn't want this to hurt Louis though he knows it will a bit even though Louis isn't showing it. His eyes are screwed shut and his breathing has become erratic.  
"Look at me" Harry says and Louis opens his eyes, his eyes are dark with only a thin rim of blue to be seen. After a while of drawing out and sliding in slowly Louis finally tells Harry to go harder. Harry takes hold of Louis cock and jerks it in time with his movements and it isn't long before they are shuddering against each other, Louis crying out Harry's name is enough to send Harry over the edge and with one final thrust he comes and feels Louis spill over his hand. Harry waits a bit before he pulls out of Louis which makes Louis make a small noise of protest and gets a damp cloth to clean them both up.  
Afterwards they just lie in bed lazily kissing one another before Louis curls up into Harry's side and falls asleep.

***  
When Louis wakes up the next morning his eyes meet Harry's who sleepily smiles at him.  
"Good morning" he says quietly and plants a kiss on his forehead.  
Louis smiles.  
"Hi"  
"I don't think you realise how long I have waited to do that"  
"Do what?"  
"Last night"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Louis I've wanted to fuck you since I realised how much I wanted you after you left"  
Louis feels his cheeks go red which only makes Harry smile.  
"To put it in nicer terms, I've wanted you for the past three years. Like I actually want to be with you. I don't make all that effort for just anyone you know"  
"Thanks" Louis smiles. They take it in turns to shower after Louis refuses to shower together as he knows how that will end up.  
"So, what are we now?" Louis asks when they're dressed and just lying on the bed.  
"What do you want us to be?" Harry asks.  
"Well I expect to be taken out to dinner and I better be wooed" Harry snorts.  
"Well expect for your socks to be wooed off"

***  
Louis practically skipped through the door when he went back to the flat with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Oooh someone's happy" Perrie says.  
"Oh he told you" Zayn says when he sees him.  
"Told me what?"  
"That he's bi"  
"Well he kinda... showed me"  
"What?! So you're a thing now oh my god are you?" Perrie said all in one breath.  
"I don't know... maybe, we'll see" Perrie looked at Zayn who already had a huge grin on his face.  
"Babe that so great" Perrie came over and hugged Louis. When the rib crushing hug was over Louis stepped back and looked at Zayn.  
"Right what were you and Harry planning?"  
"Nothing, all he said was he was going to tell you he was bi and he had feelings for you"  
"Oh"  
"Well I didn't see that coming" Perrie says and Louis nods.  
"Neither did I"

***  
It was as simple as that strangely. Louis had always thought that his friendship with Harry was anything but simple and easy, their relationship came slowly and they just worked.  
Harry had most definitely won Louis over with the countless dinner dates, presents and such. Louis never wanted Harry to get him anything but Harry never listened and got him something anyways.  
Louis realised that he had never asked about Harry's family, then again Harry has never mentioned them. So whilst they were sitting down watching a movie Louis brought it up.  
"Tell me about your family" he said and he felt Harry tense up immediately.  
"Nothing to tell"  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're all dead"  
Louis felt Harry's grip tighten on his hand.  
"A year ago, rival gang member went and.. shot them all" Harry's expression had become very emotionless, usually Louis has a good idea of what he might be thinking but now it's as if Harry's has built stone walls around him.  
When he was in Hillford, Louis never met Harry's family. Never. Harry didn't even mention them and Louis always wondered who they were and what they were like. He didn't dare ask Harry though because he would most likely get told to 'shut the fuck up' and mind his business.  
Now though when Louis looks at the broken curly headed boy in front of him he knows he doesn't have to be scared of him anymore. So they stayed in a blissful silence until they curled up to each other and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks since I've last posted a chapter I'm so sorry. I've been swamped with school work, tiredness and such. Yes the smut in this has been quite bad and that's going to be the only one in the story. (First time writing gay smut woo). I think that the story will be finished in the next few chapters, there will probably be around 3 left? Then a prologue. Again thank you for the response from the last chapter it was amazing thank you, every comment/kudos/bookmark etc, is just so great and makes me really happy.  
> I hope you're all having a great day and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the beginning to the end and there is violence in this chapter so view at your own discretion.

When Niall and Liam found out that Harry and Louis were an actual couple it took them a few days to get their head around it, Louis didn't blame them. It was a complete u turn from how he felt a year ago. A year ago Louis wanted to burn Harry at the stake... now he just wants to cuddle him. It's still a bit strange even for Louis.  
Niall and Liam accept them as a couple and are happy.. for Louis. Harry they still refuse to talk to. Yes it does frustrate Louis a lot that they still hate Harry with a passion as fiery as a thousand suns, but he can't do anything about it. That's something Harry, Niall and Liam will have to sort out themselves. Louis just doesn't really want to get involved with the whole conundrum if he's completely honest.  
On a lighter note, Perrie can't stop cooing over them, they think they're as cute as a basket of kittens and the love gets a tad overwhelming at times, Louis has been meaning to ask if Harry has sustained any rib injuries from Perrie's extremely tight hugs. If he did he certainly does not show it because whenever Harry comes over for dinner and Perrie greets him his eyes light up and she won't stop mothering them both. Maybe that's why Harry likes her so much. She's like a mother figure he has missed for so long.  
When Louis lays beside Harry whilst he sleeps he takes the time to just look at him and try to paint some sort of image in his head of what he's been through.  
The bags under his eyes show the nights he suffers insomnia when he just talks with Louis all night and when Louis makes him hot chocolate to try and help him sleep, eventually he gets him to but the years of not having someone there to help him have clearly taken it's toll. Different scars litter his face, one on his forehead, one on the bridge of his nose, two near his eyes and one on his jaw. Though these scars are faint and you'd have to get very close to him to see them, Harry is still very self conscious of them. Louis notices when he pulls the collar of his coat up in public when it's not even cold or nuzzles down into his scarf, he doesn't like to talk about how he got them so Louis leaves it at that. In the early stages of their relationship Louis noticed that Harry would sleep with a scowl on his face, now his face looks relaxed and peaceful.  
Little things like this, whether it be his shy smile or confident voice, makes Harry the person Louis has come to love.  
Eleanor never made Louis feel as safe and.. happy as Harry does. Harry can just pull Louis into a cuddle and anything bad that may have happened that day would have vanished and the only thing that Louis can concentrate on is Harry's heartbeat. It just feels right. Louis constantly wonders when this fuzzy, loved up feeling will wear off, but each day it just grows stronger.  
He always has this doubt though, even when he was with Eleanor, that something would happen and change everything, it happened with Eleanor, will it happen with Harry?

***

"Hi love" Zayn greeted as Perrie waltzed in the door, she was always happy about going to work, she loved her job as an assistant fashion designer. Sometimes Louis would be her 'little doll' and she'd try out all her new designs on him. He didn't mind though, even if he had been prodded with a needle more times than he would've liked. Louis watches the couple with admiration, they've now been together for about 4 years. Their love is as strong as ever for each other. Louis mentioned if they were ever going to settle down sometime to Zayn and he said maybe. Louis wondered if he was nervous about the commitment of marriage. Zayn didn't really offer his heart up as easily as him. He had good reasons to, back in Hillford some girls would only be with him to get to another member of the gang and he could never see when he was being used. He'd do anything for them and they couldn't care less about him. As a result Zayn finds it hard to trust people now and he has become quite quiet and a bit shy.  
He always loosens up with Perrie though, when she smiles he visibly relaxes. It's quite cute to watch.  
"Hey" she smiles and bends over the couch a bit to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
"How are you babe?" She asked referring to Louis.  
"Good" he replied. "Work has been slow but it's alright, gives me something to do"  
Perrie then pulls out some trousers from her bag.  
"Well now you're going to be me doll!" Zayn chuckled and Louis threw his head back and groaned.

***

"Perfect!" Perrie exclaims and Louis lets out a sigh of relief, he's been standing in one spot for probably an hour maybe more whilst Perrie made adjustments on the trousers.  
"No complaining you or I'll make you try on the whole outfit"  
"Definitely wasn't complaining"  
"Mmm, right take them off you're done for the day"  
"Feel so used"  
"You're me doll 24/7 no talking back or else you'll walk around in high heels for the rest of your days"  
"Why can't Zayn do it or better still get an actual model or mannequin?"  
"Because Zayn's legs are a bit too gangly for me, models are boring and no because they don't talk"  
"You said if I talked whilst you were concentrating you'd stab with with your sewing needle"  
"Ah now that's different"  
"How?"  
"Because I never would me little Lou" she pulled him into a tight hug.  
Suddenly a smell of burning came through the air.  
"Zayn love what are you going for with this meal? Hm? Burnt crispy bacon? Mashed potato/ashes?"  
"Exactly" he smiled.  
"You know what I'm just gonna let 'im at it, he's never gonna learn otherwise" Louis laughed.  
They invited Niall and Liam round for dinner as the two were leaving to go back home the next day. Louis was pleased with how well they bonded and was happy with how nice and friendly they became.  
Louis felt his phone buzz and he took it out.

_**Harry** _  
_Come next door, don't let them know where you're going._

'Strange', Louis thought but told Perrie and Zayn that he was going to pop round Harry's for a bit.

***

Louis was shocked with what he found when he went to his old flat, the curtains were closed, the furniture gone. All that was there in the centre of where their living room used to be was Eleanor tied to a chair, gagged, with inky black tears streaming down her face. When she saw Louis she just cried harder.  
"I told you to shut up!" Harry yelled, coming out from nowhere. He had a gun pointed at her head.  
"Hi Lou" he greeted, completely oblivious to the shocked look which had fallen on Louis' face.  
"Harry" he began slowly. "What are you doing?"  
"Ah. Well you see I was getting quite mad, quite mad, that she" he used the gun to point at her and Eleanor whimpered.  
"Was just living it up after everything she had done to you. She deserves to pay for what she has done right?" He searched Louis for approval but Louis didn't say anything so he continued.  
"So I got someone to find her a few days ago and I brought her here. She caused you hell babe she doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you" alarmed by what he was implying Eleanor began vigorously shaking her head. She looked and Louis with pleading eyes.  
"Got you here so you can see her take her last breath, I bet it'll make you feel better now that that burden is gone out of your life. Then it'll just be me and you. That'll be good right?"  
"Harry. She's out of my life now, even alive. I'm not bothered by her. It's just me and you"  
"But I'm bothered she's always just. Just always there" he clutched his hair with one hand.  
"In the back of my mind just niggling away, well no more" he turned to her again and Eleanor screamed underneath the tape.  
"Harry! Please you don't need to do this babe don't"  
"True. But I want to" a shot rang out in the flat and Eleanor slumped in the chair. Lifeless. Louis stood there in shock and Harry's expression never changed.  
"Oh my god" a voice whispered from the doorway. Louis turned around and saw Liam standing there with his mouth hanging open. He seemed to regain his senses and ran from the doorway.  
"Harry we need to go" Louis shook Harry.  
"Why?" He whined as if he was a child getting taken away from a play area.  
"Liam saw you do that, he's probably gone to ring the police Harry we need to go" Harry completely ignored him and began walking towards Eleanor.  
"You know what I found out today? You know what else made me kill her?" He looked at Louis.  
"I found out that her brother was the leader of the gang that killed my family, small world isn't it?" He looked at her.  
"Rot in hell" he growled.  
"Harry" Louis whispered, he swore he could hear sirens. Harry stood there mumbling things to Eleanor's corpse, he couldn't make out what he was saying but judging by the look of disgust on his face it wasn't anything good.  
"Right" Harry said after he was done.  
"Time to go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you have read from the beginning this is the beginning of the end, but I will be uploading the next chapter and Epilogue tonight, they are both very short just letting you know now.  
> I hope you somewhat enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

They're just at the doorway when Niall runs up to them breathless.  
"Liam... Police" he gasps out and that's enough to send fear deep into Louis' heart. Harry nods at Niall.  
Then he's running, he runs out of the apartment door and up steps with Louis following blindly behind him. Louis hears the police running after them and his lungs are burning because he has never run this fast in his life. Harry's pace never falters and when he sees that Louis is slowing down a bit he puts his hand out for Louis to take. Louis feels a bit safer now that his hand is with his even though they are running for their lives. They are still quite a bit ahead of the police but that doesn't make it any better.   
They reach the rooftop and Harry thrusts a hand through his hair, he seems to be at war with himself. He casts an eye over to the stairwell then he seems to come to a decision. They're only getting closer. There's no time left. Harry walks over to Louis and puts his hands on either side of his face.  
"I love you ok? I love you" he plants a longing kiss on Louis lips and Louis doesn't want to let go. He knows that something isn't right and Harry isn't telling him something. What's he going to do? Harry's going to go to prison and he's never going to see him again, he can't bare to think about it.  
"I love you too" Louis replies. The police are seconds away from them now. Harry runs over to the ledge of the building.  
"Harry?!" Louis shouts, no. No he's not doing this.  
Harry glances back at Louis one last time and mouths 'I love you' then jumps just as soon as the police reach the top of the stairwell.   
"Harry!" Louis screams and runs over to the ledge, he hears a policeman yell at him to stop but he keeps on going. He reaches the ledge and sees him falling.. his arms flailing around him, he doesn't make a sound.  
'You are not leaving me that easily' Louis thinks and jumps following Harry.

_'Little, less, nothing!'_   
_'And they, since they were not the one dead, turned to their affairs'_

**_fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue very very soon, the little quote at the end is from a Robert Frost poem called 'Out, Out-'. Just thought i'd include it there.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I know suicide is a very serious topic and I am not glorifying it in any way.

 

**Epilogue**

 

**  
_CRASH!_ **

Two sickening thumps seemed to echo through the town of Listone as pedestrians stopped in their tracks and witnessed the tragic deaths of two young men. Some had stopped before and saw the second man jump to his death, they had pleaded up at him to not do it but their voices were silenced when he hurtled through the air.  
Everyone seemed to just stand in shock at what they had just seen. The images will never be erased from their minds. Some say that the second man, with whatever bit of life he had in him, had shifted over slightly so he could hold the first man's hand. When people approached the two they were shocked by the content look that had fallen on the men's faces. The first man they turned over with a head of brown curls, now matted with blood, had his eyes closed and looked... peaceful. They both did.  
Ambulances were called but there was nothing that could be done for the two jumpers. Even when they were taken into the ambulances on separate stretchers their hands stayed together.  
Their friends were called in to identify the two and funeral arrangements were made.  
They made sure, particularly the young woman with the blonde hair, that it would be more of a ceremony remembering them than them being dead. Even though they reflected on their fond memories with the two men, this didn't change the reason why they were at this funeral. The families of the men were plagued with the pain in their hearts at first but it seemed that when they got to the ceremony, the pain lifted and they were able to get through it. People always remark that different events have broken their hearts but the families and friends of the two men literally felt their hearts break that day. No pain is worse than this. They realised though when they remembered the look on the men's faces, they were happy, they were peaceful. They realised that the men were now free of whatever burdens they had and they were free, together.  
It made the whole situation easier to deal with.  
The young woman with the blonde hair, Perrie, had said that the men often talked about travelling together and that they always wanted to see the world. So with the cremation over, they scattered the men's ashes together at sea.  
Now they can travel wherever they want.  
Now they are free.  
Together they are jumpers and they are free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So that is the end of Crawling Back To You. Now honestly, I never ever thought that this fic would get such the amazing response it has. It has been so amazing, I remember saying to my friend Holly that it never would but... wow. Also a massive thanks to Holly because without her support of this fic I never would've posted it, she's my proof reader and just great friend and I thank her for always helping me of I needed inspiration and what not. I'm currently convincing her to post one of her fics because she's an absolute amazing writer. Hopefully for the new year she'll post one. Just thank you, I really can't thank you all enough. Whether you've just read the fic or have commented/given kudos/bookmarked, you've followed the journey of all the characters and you've helped me to continue on with the story.  
> The major character death warning did scare a lot of people, sorry. BUT. I do have some good news (maybe if you actually liked this story), I'm starting a NEW fic. Yes a new one. I've always wanted to delve into a psychological fic because psychology has always fascinated me, this time Louis will be the 'bad' guy and the first chapter will be released in January 2014!  
> Guys just thank you. Thank you for following me on this journey and whether you've just started reading or you've read from the start, thank you.  
> I hope ye all have an amazing day and an amazing Christmas/holidays and a happy and healthy new year. I love you all.


End file.
